SHADES OF STEELE
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: After 3 months being Christian sub AS decided to end the contract and leave Christian. This story is AS POV.AS is stronger & bolder.She will protect CG & brings him out to light 2 show him love.CG changes but his past chases them.AS will fight & protect CG.All credits to EL James. I only own the story line.
1. Chapter 1 - End of Contract

CHAPTER 1 – END OF THE CONTRACT

'RED!' I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be Christian's sub. I can't do this anymore. Christian drops the cane and stares at me. I grab the robe from the back of the door and quickly put it on. In one swift move, I look at Christian with anger and disgust and leave the room. Reaching the sub room… which is mine at the moment, I close it – there is no lock because Christian would want to enter the room as and when he pleases – and drop on the bed. My back is stinging. Its so painful I think I might be bleeding. All these started when I agreed to be Christian's sub three months ago.

Why did I let him talk me into it. Why didn't I use my brain to think beyond what I saw at that time? I was just a stupid blind girl who was so drawn to Christian's looks and blindly in love thinking that the contract will change. He never wanted more. He only wanted a toy to play with and I have suffered enough for the last three months.

My room door clicks and I know it's Christian. I got up and he is holding a bottle of lotion.

'What do you want?' I can't help the bitterness in my voice. I just want to get the hell out of this place.

'Ana.. baby… I am sorry. This lotion will help sooth the pain. Let me apply it for you' he says approaching me. I raise my hand, 'Don't you dare come near me. Our contract says I can end it right… I want this to end now. I am leaving. Just give me the money you got for my car. I am leaving in half an hour.'

'No.. Ana…' and I cut him off, 'Don't you dare to Ana me. Now if you could excuse me.'

Christian stands at the door not moving. I walk towards him and push him out and close the door again. After a shower, I gather my own clothes and pack it in my luggage case. I am not taking anything from this man. I am leaving the wardrobe, laptop, blackberry and the car. Everything is placed on the bed.

I head to the great room and Christian is talking to Taylor. When Taylor sees me, he alerts Christian and leaves the room. Great! I am on my own. Christian walks towards me. I step back and said, 'The money?'

'Here' He hands me a cheque for twenty four thousand dollars. I shoot a quizzical look and he explained, 'Is a collectable car. Taylor managed to get a good price. Ana.. Keep the Audi and everything that I have bought for you.'

'No… All these will remind my suffering. You have hit me enough for these three months. I can't continue to suffer. You can always go to some submissive store and get a new sub that will be more than willing to accept you're caning, whipping and belting. I have lost my independence, friends and everything. I am leaving now to gain back all that I have lost.' I turn around and Christian holds my hand. I yank his hand and look at him sternly and said, 'Don't you dare to touch me again Mr Grey. Good Bye.'

I left Escala heading towards the bus stop. I pull out my own Nokia phone remove the call divert and dialed Kate.

'Hey babe… surprise surprise. Who is calling me on a Saturday? What happen to your Mr Money bag – Out of country?' Kate chirps.. She does not know what has been going on for the past three months. She only knows that I spend the weekend with Christian like any other loving couples do. Least that she knows that I have been enduring pain and suffering just to please Christian. How stupid I have been.

'Kate I am coming home. Are you in or out with friends?' I ask her trying to hold back tears. At the corner of my eyes, I see the SUV heading towards me.

'I am at home. So finally I get the weekend to spend with you…'

' See you shortly Kate.'

Taylor pulls up in front of me and walks towards me.

'Ms Steele, I am to send you back to your apartment. May I take your luggage?'

'No Taylor. My contract has ended and I got nothing to do with anyone from ESCALA or Grey House or any connection with anyone pertaining Grey. Please go.'

'Mr Grey has instructed me to …' I stop him mid way by waving my hand.

'I won't.. Just leave and Taylor…. It was nice knowing you and Gail. Send my regards to her. Thank you for everything.'

Taylor nods and says, 'Ms Steele… it was nice knowing you to. I just want you to know that Mr Grey is a good man.'

I couldn't help but smirk. Good man my foot. My bus arrives and I quickly got into it and head to Kate's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 - The day it started

It is so hard to see Ana leaving. What have I done? I was just carried away while caning her. Why she did not shout yellow instead of red? Why she did not give me a second chance?

It all started when she fell into my office. There was an attraction that draws me to her. I did sense she wanted more but I don't do the girlfriend thingy. What do get from more? I need a sub and she seems to be a perfect one. Down the road three months later, she shouts red. She has been tolerating all the caning, belting and whipping. But why did she decide to leave now? I have never felt this empty when my previous subs left but when I see Ana walking out …. I feel part of me is ripped off. What can I do to get her back?

I head to her room and I see she has left her blackberry, laptop, car keys and even did not touch the clothes that I have bought for her. She is nothing like my previous subs. They take everything. They don't even leave a dust behind. I sit with my hands on my head.

'**Mr Grey..'**

'**Why are you here? Have you sent Ms Steele back?'**

'**She refused Mr Grey. I insist but she pushed me off and head to the bus. I am sorry.'**

'**She is stubborn. I want Sawyer to monitor her. I want updates.'**

Taylor leaves with a nod. She is stubborn. I tried changing her into what I want. I did give her some slacks. I was not as hard as I was with other subs but it did not do any good. She still feels I am hard on her. I can't forget the look she had on her face after she shouted red. She looked at me and I could see she is disgusted with me. She looked at me like a shit. She looked very hurt when I appear in her room. She pushed me out of my room.

'**Ana! Finally.' **And silence. I know I look horrible. I cried the whole journey back to Kate's apartment. She will always know when I cry. I can't hide my now red eyes from her.

'**What happen? Why are you crying… you never cry Ana… What did that creepy bastard did to you? Did he hit you? Did he abuse you? He broke up iwht you?'** She is soooo right.

'**Say something … Damnit.'**

'**I broke up with Christian.' **That is the only thing I can say to her. What else I can say? The pain and torture I went through? The hope I had that he will change and will want more? The day I agree to be his sub? The day I signed the damn contract?

'**What happen? Sit… I will get some wine.'** It's awfully painful to sit but I sat quietly. I know I have to say something to Kate or she will not let me go.

'**Here. Now spill!'**

Kate sits on the single seater and looks at me. After letting go a big sigh, I start.

'**I left Christian. I just could not tolerate his controlling attitude. He is suffocating me. We had a big fight and I decided to call it a quit.'**

'**Bravo! You should have done that long time ago. I told you he is a control freak. He wants to cage you so no one will ever see you. Leave it Steele. There are more fishes out there.'**

'**I just love him so much… I can't ...'**and I crack. I still can't accept the fact that I walked out. Our contract says that if I walk out, that's it. No more contact. He will go on looking for another sub. I am the one who is heartbroken and wounded. I don't think I will be able to love anyone else like how I loved Christian. But I think love is not his thing.

'**I am going to take some Advil and go to bed.'**

'**Umm.. Babe… I am going for dinner with Elliot. Will you be ok?'**

'**I will be fine Kate. Don't worry.'** With that I head to my room and drop my luggage case and crash on my bed. I cried and cried until there are no more tears left. My back is still stinging but its bearable now. I remember the dreadful day that I signed the stupid contract.

After shifting to Seattle and settling at Kate's apartment, I went to meet Christian at Escala on Sunday. He showed me the picture of us from graduation in Seattle Times. I was happy that instead of contract he is showing us. It gave me hope. But moments later we head to his study and he gave me the contract – a revised contract – to sign. I thought I can change him but submitting and naively I signed the contract.

My training started that afternoon after lunch. He was kind enough not to introduce me to whipping or canning but he did introduce me to the raiding corp. The pain was bearable but he made me believe that its more of pleasure then pain. After a strenuous session and coming 6 times, I could not take it and I collapsed. When I opened my eyes, its dark and I am alone in the sub room. I guess I will not be sleeping with him because now I am his sub.

After bath, I head to the great room and Christian was there ready. Where is he going? He sees me.

'**I am going to my parents place. My sister is back from Paris. I will see you on Friday evening. Have a nice day. Umm... And I will be telling Kate that you have declined coming for this dinner due to your interviews tomorrow. I hope you understand that I can't take you to my parents place. Good Day Ms Steele.'**

And with that he leaves me like an idiot. I hurried up to my room and gathered my things. Kate is away with Elliot to the Grey mansion for dinner. I was so stupid to think that I will be following Christian tonight. _YOU ARE AN IDIOT STEELE. _My ever present subconscious.

That was the dreadful first day I had with Christian and it has only become worst over the three months. Lucky Kate bought my story that I had to prepare for interviews. She did show that she was not convinced 100% but it did the trick.


	3. Chapter 3 - After Saparation

It has been two days since I left Christian. Two days of crying. My only support over the weekend and the only person who kept me sane was Kate. I wonder what would have happened if it was not for Kate.

I enter SIP sharp 8.30 and head straight to my desk. Jack has been given pink slip because I reported him to the management about his sexual harassment. That was another episode where Christian went insane. He whipped me with the belt 25 times for it. It was not my bloody fault. He tried to kiss me in the office kitchen and I took him down and reported to the management. How can that me my mistake!

As I take my seat in my office, previously owned by Jack Hyde, my back stings. It is still painful but not as bad as Saturday. I log into my email and there is an email from Christian sitting in my inbox.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Your Items

**Date: **August 15 2011 03.40

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

I have no idea why you have decided to end our contract. I believe that our contract was very much to your benefit. I agree that I did get carried away but after you have safe worded me, I did stop. I have never offered this before but I will make an exception for you. Please reconsider continuing our arrangement. I miss having you in my playroom. Your phone, laptop, car and wardrobe is still waiting for you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

That idiot. What does he think of himself? I can still remember the day he deflowered me. He was so shocked when he knew I was still a virgin. The way he made love to me… the way he cherished my body… the way he was gentle with me is still fresh in my head. Which is total opposite to how he treated me in the playroom… or so he calls… as for me.. that is a torture room. Series of discussion and fine tuning the soft limits and hard limits led to the contract. The stupid contract! He has showered me with gifts – or more like a payment for his torture – he was nice… he was wonderful but the only place our relationship existed was at ESCALA. Besides that we communicate through E-Mails. We never went shopping, never went on vacation, never done anything together as couple outside ESCALA. He made me wax at ESCLAVA, turned me into a sex toy just to satisfy him. I choose to ignore his email and continued with my work. Reading through several manuscripts and writing summaries made me forget my cruciating pain I went through last week end.

Time flew. I have no appetite to eat so I decided to skip lunch. After my afternoon meeting, I drag myself to my desk to find another email from Christian.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Are you ignoring

**Date: **August 15 2011 16.40

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Me? I don't like to be ignored. I have checked if you have read my mail and yes you have. Why have you not replied my email? If I don't receive any reply after your meeting, I will definitely be paying you a visit very soon.

Christian Grey

Now pissed CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Damn! The contract has ended and why is he still bugging me. Maybe I should report Christian to the management on sexual harassment!

I click the reply button and start typing.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Why are you

**Date: **August 15 2011 17.15

**To: **Christian Grey

Emailing me? We have ended our contract and I am no longer obliged to reply your emails pertaining our past 3 month's relationship. As I have said earlier, those things that you have bought for me was under the contract and I went through emotional and physical torment. Now that I am out of the contract, I don't want anything that will remind me of the pain that I endured. You may keep it for the next sub or dispose it. It is up to your discretion. I hope that after this email, you will only contact me pertaining duties and task related to SIP. If you are not happy, please let me know so I will leave without hesitation.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, SIP

I shut down my PC and gather my things. I have to go home. I head to the bus stop and some grabs my hand.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet a Old Friend

Chapter 4 – Old Friend

I turn around and it is Sawyer – What the hell he wants!

'Ana… '

'Luke! What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

Huh.. Talk to me… about?

'Fine. Let's go to the café over there.' I point to the deli opposite my office. Sawyer has been a very understanding and supporting friend. He was my security but over the three months, he turned into a good friend. We have spent more time together talking compared to me talking to Christian. Luke also has passion in Literature where we always share and argue views. I wonder if he is out of job because I have left. Luke was hired when I agreed to be Christian's sub. NDA prevents us from talking everything but I guess he knows what happens in the playroom a.k.a torture room.

Luke is off to get tea for me and I choose a table at the back of the deli. Is he going to talk to me about Christian?

Luke places my tea. The way I like it – bag out and no sugar and sit opposite me.

'Yes Luke. What can I do for you?'

'Ana… you look drained. Have you been eating?'

'Is this question from you or Christian?'

'No Ana... When I return from my leave on Sunday, Taylor informed me that you left on Saturday and refuse to have any contacts with anyone to do with Grey. What did he do to you?'

'Nothing Luke. I wish not to discuss about it. I left Christian and that's it.' I don't want share anything with Luke. I don't want anyone's pettiness.

'Are you out of job because of me leaving?' I am curious. I don't want him to be out of job because of me.

'I am still working for Grey but my scope is undecided till tonight.'

'It was nice knowing you Luke. You were like a brother whom I never had. I don't think it's advisable for us to meet and talk. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I know how difficult Christian is.'

'I just wanted to know if you are fine Ana. Mr Grey is also worried about you. Taylor told me that you left in tears and both Taylor and Gail are worried about you. Taylor can't come and see you in person because he is now 24/7 with Christian due to the recent threat.'

Wait a minute. Threat? Who is threatening Christian?

'Threat? What threat?'

'Grey received a letter stating that he is going to pay for what he did.'

'Who sent it?'

'Our suspect is Jack and I think he is aiming you. Taylor wanted me to warn you and ensure that you take steps to keep yourself safe.'

'What makes you guys think that Jack is after me?'

Sawyer looks very hesitant. He is fidgeting and looking around too.

'Jack thinks that you are Christian's girlfriend and Jack wants to see Christian suffer. Christian will only suffer if anyone dear to him is hurt. If he is hurt, the pain and suffering is different.'

'I am not his girlfriend!'

'Jack does not know that. We are arranging security for you but for time being, I will be with you as much as possible. Taylor will issue the instructions tonight and then, we will know who will be looking after you.'

'I don't need babysitting! Please tell Taylor that I am big enough to look after myself.'

'Ana please. Taylor and I care for you. We don't want anything to happen to you.'

'Yah.. you and Taylor but Christian does not bother right!' I snap. I can't help the disappointment. Luke looks like he is holding something back.

'Ana… I will come clean…' few moments of silence and he continues, 'Mr Grey sent me to see you. He looks like trash. He has not shaven nor eaten since you left. Taylor has never seen him at such state. After the letter yesterday, he made one of the securities to guard your house to ensure that no harm comes to you. He has locked himself in the study trying to figure out how to solve this.'

He still cares for me! But at the back of my mind, I know that I should not get my hopes high. 3 months of waiting and he never wanted me more than a Sub and now what the hell with the caring?

'Luke. I think you guys are over re..' Sawyer stops me mid sentence.

'We all know how you take your safety lightly. We still remember Leila's incident.

Leila.. One of Christian's ex-sub who saw my graduation photo with Christian on the papers. She broke into the apartment on the day Christian attended the Cooping Together Charity dinner. She entered my room – which was hers before – and tore few of my clothes. When I step into the room, she pointed a gun towards me. I still remember her words – 'You look like me… I guess we all look alike. Master likes women like us. But you got to take picture with him. He looks comfortable with you. I have seen you slacking from the sub role but you were not punished.'

She had the hurt look in her eyes and I am preparing to make my move.

'How did you get in Leila?'

'I have my ways!' She shouts and aims the gun at me.

With one swift move I kick her gun away and with another leg I kick her down. I shout for Luke and he was at my room in seconds. I was holding her down with my knee and her hands with mine. Leila was struggling for release. Luke quickly holds on to her and I move away. She was quickly taken to the panic room and held hostage until Christian returns.

Upon his return, he was enlightened with what has happen. Christian called Dr Flynn and later Leila was taken away to rehabilitation center. She has a mental breakdown because she could not coop with Christian's separation. The night was another horrible session. Christian hit me with canes because I did not inform him that I know self-defense. It's a bitter memory.

I drag myself to current time.

'Beside Jack, any other suspect?'

'Besides Jack, we think it might be Linc.'

Mrs Robiinson's husband. Christian's business enemy. That b**** who took advantage of Christian when he was a teenager.

'Fine. I am heading home now and I have no life. So I am not going anywhere.'

'I will take you home Ana. There will be security outside your house until everything is finalized.'

I got into Luke's Audi – or better said Christian's smaller Audi – and head home. When I got down, Luke hands me a box.

'This is from Mr Grey.'

I roll my eyes. What he wants to give me now. I am not obliged to take anything from him! I shake my head and Luke's eyes plead me to take it.

'Please Ana. Take it. Think about Mr Grey.'

I took the box and whispered my good bye to Luke and head home. I place the box on the counter top and open it.

'Oh My God!' I say out loud.


	5. Chapter 5 - Christian trys hard

'Oh My God!'

There is a beautiful frame carved from one wood with the picture taken on my graduation.

My graduation day where I agreed to be Christian's sub is the day I signed the damn stupid contract.

'Anastasia… I really want this with you. I hope you are happy with the revised contract.'

I have really fallen for him and for me to be with him is by signing this contract. I will sign now and later I will pull him out from his darkness I promise to myself.

'Alright, Christian. I will sign it. I will send it to you when I see you.'

'I will come to you tonight. I will see you before leaving to Seattle.'

After meeting my father, who thinks that Christian, is my boyfriend – thanks to Kate – Christian left from graduation. Later that night, he came to the apartment with the contract. After signing, I see that his face is relieved and he had a contented smile.

'Please come out for awhile Ana..'

I followed him out and there is at Audi hatchback in red.

'This is my graduation present for you Ana… stop driving your car.'

Huh.. Why?

'My dad bought the car for me.'

'Your dad agreed with me on this car. I have told your dad that I am getting you a new car and disposing the old one and he is all with me on this. No argument.'

'But Christian!'

'Anastasia… as a sub you should just accept what I give. If you argue, I will punish you.'

Damn this man is frustrating. 'Thank you sir.'

'That is more like it. I am leaving to Seattle now. Taylor will come tomorrow to dispose your car. He will get at good price. I will see you at my place on Sunday.'

With that he left to Seattle leaving me like an idiot at my door step.

Looking at the graduation picture, the bitter thought came back. Picking up the photo, there is note beneath.

**_Anastasia…. I know what I did is wrong…totally unacceptable but these three days have been living hell for me. You have been haunting my dreams. Please come back to me Anastasia. You may dictate your terms… but I need you._**

What game is he playing? Me dictating my terms…. This man does not know what love is. I loved him and he failed to see it while being with me. Now … and the entry phone buzz. I wonder who?

'Yes'

'Ms Steele, Taylor'

I let him in. He knocks at my door and he looked relieved when I opened the door.

'Yes Taylor… I thought you were suppose to be with Christian due to the threat?'

'Yes Ms Steele but Mr Grey asked me to drop this box to you.'

'What the hell is this?' I could not help my sarcasm.

'Ms Steele, please see the content.'

'No Taylor… Please take this back. I don't want anything from him.' I forced Taylor out of my doorstep with the box and close the door. What I did not realize is I kept on holding on to the graduation photo. It is too late now. I walk to my room and drop on my bed with the photo in hand.

There were moments where Christian laughs and jokes with me. He was carefree but when it comes to his playroom – he became uncontrollable. He was in need of the control. He feels relieved when he hits me. It was like his stress was lifted from his shoulder after every session.

I sat on my bed analyzing every situation where he hit me.

Leila's incident – my safety was threatened – I was hit

Jack's incident – my safety was threatened – I was hit

Followed by unidentified individual – my safety was threatened – I was hit

Lost big business deal – Christian's lost – I was hit

Rolling eyes + defying + ignoring – my mistakes – hit or spank (not painful)

Elena threatening letter - my safety was threatened – I was hit – I walked out!

That's it! I was punished for not taking care of myself. But how can he do that. It was not my mistakes. None of it was my mistake but analyzing further – Christian can't control the situation so he turns to something that he can control – which is me. So he hits me.

_It is still unacceptable Steele. Don't be stupid to accept his damn apologies_

Yah… you are right. He should find his own way to relieve his stress rather than taking it on me. I just slept off with my work clothes crying my heart out because I miss him a lot.

After having my tea, I busied myself with the manuscripts. The photo that Christian sent me yesterday was on my dresser and the picture kept popping into my head making me lose my concentration. I just need to find a better way to forget him. I always believed in a saying – 'Old habits die hard'

BDSM is a habit he has since he was 15 and can he just come out of it. I know it is not possible. While dwelling on these thoughts suddenly I hear some commotion outside my office. I open my door and I saw Christian standing there talking to Hannah.

What the hell he wants! He turns and sees me and gives a big smile.

'Good morning Ms Steele' and he shakes my hand. While shaking he squeezes my hand softly which brought memories of his hand on me. Damn this man.

'Good morning Mr Grey. How can I help you?'

He smiles with wicked eyes. I bloody know what he is thinking. He can dream on me helping him like how I use to.

'I was just visiting and having meeting with the management team on restructuring.'

'IC. Have a nice day Mr Grey.' I want to dismiss him.

'Indeed I intend to. See you very soon Ms Steele.'

That's it. I think I should just leave this damn company. After he walks away, Hannah passes me an envelope. My guess is it's from Christian. I enter my room and opened the envelop and after reading it, my hands were shivering.

'This can't be happening' I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 - Letter from Mrs R

FSOG belongs to EL James. I am only writing my version and I only own the story line but credit goes to EL James.

* * *

'This can't be happening' I whispered.

**_Dear Ms Steele,_**

**_Thank you very much for walking out of Christian. I now have him for myself. I was hoping that you would have left him earlier but it is never late to leave him. I wish you luck in your next sub-dom relationship. Do you know that he never regretted when you left. He came to me and we have lots of fun which he missed while being with you. You better get trained at a proper sub training center. Anastasia… no woman is woman enough for Christian Grey except me. _**

**_Yours,_**

**_Mrs Robinson_**

What the hell is this woman thinking?

'Hannah?!'

'Yes Ana..'

'Who sent this letter?'

'It was hand delivered. Any problem?'

'What time?'

'Two minutes before Mr Grey walked in.'

'Thanks'

I quickly scanned the letter and typed an email out to Christian.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Threatening Letter

**Date: **August 15 2011 10.25

**To: **Christian Grey

**Attachment : **Letter

Mr Grey,

I have received a letter which I think should be brought to your attention. Kindly see attached letter.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing

Now I can only wait for his response. I scan again the letter. What game is she trying to play? I don't think Christian has gone to her. Taylor and Sawyer both said he looks devastated. He has tried sending me gifts… he gave me the photo… and now?

Ping!

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Need not to worry

**Date: **August 15 2011 10.28

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

I would like to discuss the letter in person. I will come to your office after my meeting. I can assure you that I NEVER WENT TO HER.

See you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

He never went to her… then why is she sending me such a letter? This woman is frustrating.

**_This is extraction from EL James FSOG. I have used this section to describe how Elena was introduced to Anastasia._**

"One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen."

"Oh." _Holy shit that's young!_

"She had very particular tastes. I was her submissive for six years." He shrugs.

"Oh." My brain has frozen, stunned into inactivity by this admission.

"So I do know what it involves, Anastasia." His eyes glow with insight.

I stare at him, unable to articulate anything – even my subconscious is silent.

"I didn't really have a run-of-the-mill introduction to sex."

Curiosity kicks in big time.

"So you never dated anyone at college?"

"No." He shakes his head to emphasize the point.

The waitress takes our plates, interrupting us for a moment.

"Why?" I ask when she's gone.

He smiles sardonically.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I didn't want to. She was all I wanted, needed. And besides, she'd have beaten the shit out of me." He smiles fondly at the memory.

_Oh, this is way too much information – _but I want more.

"So if she was a friend of your mother's, how old was she?"

He smirks.

"Old enough to know better."

"Do you still see her?"

"Yes."

"Do you still… err… ?" I flush.

"No." He shakes his head and smiles indulgently at me. "She's a very good friend."

"Oh. Does your mother know?"

He gives me a don't-be-stupid stare.

"Of course not."

The waitress returns with venison, but my appetite has vanished. What a revelation. _Christian the submissive… Holy shit. _I take a large slug of Pinot Grigio – he's right, of course, it's delicious. Jeez, all these revelations, it's so much to think about. I need time to process this, when I'm on my own, not when I'm distracted by his presence. He's so overwhelming, so Alpha Male, and now he's thrown this bombshell into the equation. _He knows what it's like._

"But it can't have been full time?" I'm confused.

"Well, it was, though I didn't see her all the time. It was… difficult. After all, I was still at school and then at college. Eat up, Anastasia."

"I'm really not hungry, Christian." _I am reeling from your disclosure._

His expression hardens.

"Eat," he says quietly, too quietly.

I stare at him. This man – sexually abused as an adolescent – his tone is so threatening.

"Give me a moment," I mutter quietly. He blinks a couple of times.

"Okay," he murmurs, and he continues with his meal.

This is what it will be like if I sign, him ordering me around. I frown. _Do I want this? _Reaching for my knife and fork, I tentatively cut into the venison. It's very tasty.

"Is this what our err… relationship will be like?" I whisper. "You, ordering me around?" I can't quite bring myself to look at him.

"Yes," he murmurs.

"I see."

"And what's more, you'll want me to," he adds, his voice low.

_I sincerely doubt that. _I slice another piece of venison, holding it against my mouth.

"It's a big step," I murmur and eat.

"It is." He closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them, they are wide and grave. "Anastasia, you have to go with your gut. Do the research, read the contract – I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be in Portland until Friday if you want to talk about it before then." His words are coming at me in a rush. "Call me – maybe we can have dinner – say, Wednesday? I really want to make this work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this to work."

His burning sincerity, his longing, is reflected in his eyes. This is fundamentally what I don't grasp. _Why me? _Why not one of the fifteen? Oh no… Will that be me – a number? Sixteen of many?

"What happened to the fifteen?" I blurt.

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, then looks resigned, shaking his head.

"Various things, but it boils down to," he pauses, struggling to find the words I think. "Incompatibility." He shrugs.

"And you think that I might be compatible with you?"

"Yes."

"So you're not seeing any of them anymore?"

"No, Anastasia, I'm not. I am monogamous in my relationships."

Oh… _this is news. _

"I see."

"Do the research, Anastasia."

I put my knife and fork down. I cannot eat any more.

"That's it? That's all you're going to eat?"

I nod. He scowls at me but chooses not to say anything.

**_END OF FSOG EXTRACTION_**

A knock on the door brings me to SIP.

'Come In..'

'Hi Ms Steele.'

'Mr Grey.. Good Morning.'

'Thanks Roach. I need to discuss few things with Ms Steele. I will see you for lunch.'

'Very well Mr Grey.'

After Roach leaves the office, Christian closes the door and sits opposite me. I hand him the letter and he scans through the letter and lets a huge sigh.

'Anastasia… I did not go to her. I am not sure what game she is playing but I can assure you that I will take care of this.'

'Mr Grey… I am not bothered if you have gone to anyone or anywhere. I don't want to be disturbed by anyone related to your personal life. I…'

'Stop it Ana…'

Huh… Ana?

'Why have you been ignoring Anastasia.'

I could only look down. I can't show him how much I have missed him. How much I love him. He will never understand.

'I am not ignoring… I walked out. Our agreement said that If I walk out… that's it.' I clearly remember the day we discussed my hard and soft limits. He did mentioned it.

**_This is extraction from EL James FSOG._**

"Your next point I mentioned earlier. You can walk away any time, Anastasia. I won't stop you. If you go, however – that's it. Just so you know."

"Okay," I answer softly. If I go, that's it. The thought is surprisingly painful.

**_END OF FSOG EXTRACTION_**

'Anastasia… can I see you for dinner tonight. We need to talk.'

'There is nothing to talk.' I am still adamant.

'I will pick you up at 7. No matter what you are wearing… I will take you for dinner.'

'Can't you take NO as an answer?' but there is a trace of smile. He can still make me smile and I think this is the first genuine smile on my face after Saturday.

'No… I am taking you for dinner… and I can't take No as an answer.'

'Fine.' I give up on him. I wonder what he has to say.

'Mission accomplished… I am leaving now.'

'You mean you came to SIP just to talk to me?'

'Main agenda.. and my second agenda is restructuring the company. So there was a meeting with Roach.'

'Christian! I can't believe you! You are out of your mind.' This is the first time I am calling him Christian after I walked out. He smiles and he looks contented.

'Anastasia.. see you at 7' and he left.

Can I forgive him? I just slumped at my seat. I wonder what he has to say during dinner.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dinner

I decided not to dress to impress. I decided on a brown dress and borrowed Kate's Silver shoes and bag. When I am ready and waiting, Kate returned home. She shoots me a questioning look and I know I am going to be bombarded with the Kavanagh Inquisition.

'Where are you going?'

'Dinner. I am borrowing your shoes and bag.'

'With?'

'Um.. someone.' I can't tell her… She will go thermonuclear.

'Tell me!' her voice raises few decibels.

Before I could reply, the entry phone rings and when Kate answers, she found out who it is. Before leaving the living room, she said sternly, 'You have a lot of explanation to do young lady.'

'Bye Kate.'

I opened the door and there… my love is standing handsomely in grey suit with the tie which leaves the indented marks.  
I still rub my wrist when I see the tie.

'You look stunning Anastasia.'

'Thanks. I need to be back by 10.'

'And that is from your step mom?' he smirks and look into the apartment and I know he is referring to Kate.

'Lets go.'

I grab my cream overcoat and lock the door behind me. The black SUV is waiting. It was a quiet journey and I kept my hands to me. I am not going to have any physical contacts with him. He has hurt me so much that he must pay for it! He could not understand the love that I have for him. I should not fall for any of his sweet words. I am pretty sure that he just want to renegotiate the stupid damn contract.

_DON'T FALL FOR IT STEELE…BE STRONG. JUST LISTEN WHAT HE HAS TO SAY AND DON'T GIVE ANY ANSWERS BEFORE THINKING A ZILLION TIME. THIS IS CHRISTIAN GREY THAT YOU ARE DEALING WITH.. A MAN WHO IS GOOD WITH HIS WORDS AND GOOD AT MANIPULATING!_ I decided to follow my subconscious advise today. We arrived at a posh restaurant. I realize that this is the first time he brought me out after I signed the contract. We had dinner at Heathman discussing the contract and that was the last. But why now…I know he is going to negotiate another contract. We were seated at a private dining area. Soft violin music is playing. Christian ordered for both of use complete with wine. Ever controlling freak!

'What do you want to discuss Mr Grey?'

I better get down to business. I looked around and I saw Taylor and Sawyer. I realize they are there because of the threat.

'Anastasia…Please come back to me.' His eyes were pleading.

'Why should I? I stand by the contract where it says if I walk out..then it's the end!'

Our entry came in and Christian can't reply. After the waiter leaves, he replies.

'Anastasia… I missed you…I miss you a lot. I think I am going crazy. I hardly have nightmares while being with you but now… I can't sleep. I know it is the same for you.'

'I am fine Christian.' I have not eaten for the last few days and I know I have lost weight. Kate has indicated and the dress that I am wearing shows the evidence. It use tO cling to me like a second skin but now it is hanging loose on me. I decide to ignore.

'Don't bullshit me Anastasia…I…' he stops when the waiter enters with our main dish. I am going to have this dinner and leave…After the waiter leaves, he continues, 'I can see how much weight you have lost. I know your body like the back of my hand.'

'You look fine. Sawyer and Taylor told me that you were devastated but today morning, you looked fine.'

'What you see can be deceiving. I am in darkness…I need you to bring me out of this darkness.'

'I tried but you are too deep into your darkness. I can't.'

'Anastasia… I regret my actions… How should I show you that I regret what I did to you.'

I decided not to answer but ask a question.

'Why did you send the graduation picture?'

'You…' I raised my hand and said, 'Answer me..'

Christian let go a big sigh and said, 'It reminds me of us… happy time…'

'It reminded me of the day I agreed to become your sub…my pain, my misery.'

'Ana please….' Again the waiter enters with our soup. He leaves after clearing the table.

'Ana, please give me another opportunity. I need you beside me…'

'As a?' I asked him in a challenging voice.

'I don't know Ana… I have strange feelings towards you which I have never felt before. I feel empty…lost…in darkness…'

You want me to come back to you as a?' I repeat the question in a more authorative voice…

'Ana..Please don't make this difficult.'

'What? Me? Making it difficult? Christ…You are out of your mind. Have you forgotten how much you have hit me? You did not take me to your parents house, you took away my freedom, you took away my friends, you took away my weekends, you treated me like a trash, I was threatened by your gun owning ex-sub, your ex-mistress is happy that I left, my heart is too hurt to come back to you.'

Christian looks at me stunned.

'Don't you realize all this?'

He shakes his head and I am surprised.

'You were stuck in your ivory tower for too long to realize or feel other people's feelings.' I gulp down the wine and decided to leave.

'Thank you for the dinner, Mr Grey. Please don't contact me unless it is pertaining work.'

'Ana wait..' he holds my hand stopping me from leaving. I can shout but it will be embarrassing.

'What' I hiss.

'I will send you back.'

'I will take a cab..'

'Don't be stubborn Ana..'

'Don't be difficult Christian.'

'Ana please…' and few diners started looking at our direction. Gahhh… 'Fine'

We left the restaurant. He still has not offered more. But at the same time he has not mentioned sub.

'Ana…tell me what you want.' He ask...

When we reached my apartment, I told him what I want and he looks stunned. He is speechless.

'I want nothing else…Good night Christian.'

Sawyer opens the door and exited the SUV. Will he agree with what I asked?


	8. Chapter 8 - To Accept or Not to Accept

We left the restaurant. He still has not offered more. But at the same time he has not mentioned sub.

'Ana…tell me what you want.' He ask...

When we reached my apartment, I told him what I want

'Christian… The last three months was.. frankly a living hell for me. Even with the gifts… the attention you gave me… I was still caged… I felt suffocated. I don't want such life. I fell in love you. I was hoping to see us together. When you told me you are not the flower and hearts guy, I thought by submitting, I will be able to change you. But after signing the dotted lines, you did not give me any opportunity to change you. You looked at me like a sex toy. I don't want such life. I failed to show you that I care for your more than you think in the last three months. I don't want to be your sub. I want more. I know you can't give me more. The best is for you to leave me alone.'

Christian looks stunned. He is speechless.

'I want nothing else…Good night Christian.'

Sawyer opens the door and exited the SUV. Will he agree with what I asked? Will he realize that I love him? I don't want to be his sub? I want more? Only time will decide.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** More

**Date: **August 16 2011 02:45

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia,

I am not sure if I could do more with you. I had a lot of 'Firsts' with you and I am looking forward to more firsts. For you Anastasia, I am willing to try more but I am not sure if it is possible. Please give me some time to adjust. I need you Anastasia….

Christian Grey

Willing to try CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Time needed

**Date: **August 16 2011 08.25

**To: **Christian Grey

Christian,

I am glad that you are willing to try. I have told you what I want.

Yes, I cherish all the First we had but if you have forgotten, all those first was before I agreed to be your sub. The moment I signed the document, I only got pain.. and more pain. I need time to heal. Heal from the pain and from the humiliation I had. I too need time to adjust. Until I am ready, I guess you have to wait.

Anastasia Steele

Still healing Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing

There.. something for him to think. How can he expect me to just take him back. With the stupid b** troll sending me letters and all the shit I went through the last three months, it is not easy to just accept him with his baggage! I busied myself with work. There was another email from him which I decided to reply after lunch. I am paid to work! Just before lunch, Hanna walks into my office with an envelope. Not again!

'Ana… someone sent this to the reception about 10 minutes ago.'

'Thanks Hannah… any idea who sent it?'

'No Ana… anyway… I am going to the deli. Do you want me to grab anything for you?'

'No Hannah, I am fine. I am not hungry.'

'You must eat. Do you know you have lost weight!'

'I am fine. I'll have yoghurt.'

'Fine…'

I wonder if it is another letter from Mrs Robinson. Can't that woman leave us in peace?

**_Dear Ms Steele,_**

**_You put me on the streets. You and your rich boyfriend will definitely pay for it. Baby bird will suffer too. Soon… very very soon._**

Huh… Who did I put on the street…. It can't be Jack… or maybe it is him. I quickly dialed Christian.

'Anastasia' he answers on the second ring.

'Chh…Christian…' I just can't bring my voice out. I am very sure it is Jack. I recognize his handwriting.

'Ana… what is it… Are you ok?'

'Ittssss Jack!' finally I blurt out.

'Where? Lock your office. I am on my way!'

Tears started streaming down my eyes. I remembered the day Jack made a pass to me and how I brought him down.

'Very well Ms Steele. Finally you are alone. Now is the best time to discuss your misdemeanor.'

'Jack… if you have any dissatisfaction, I think we should address it with HR present.'

'That is not how I handle things Ms Steele.'

I know I look pale and I should be strong.

'Now… when I took you to work with me, I expected you to be grateful to me. Now, I expect you to return it.' He steps forward and I am ready to make my move. He touches my jaw and trailed down to the first button on my blouse. The moment he unbutton it, I grab his little finger and twist it and my knee made contact with his groin. It was a hard hit and he fell down in pain. I left him cursing in the kitchen and left the building after grabbing my purse and jacket. I told what happen to Christian over the phone sobbing throughout the conversation. There were no comforting words except, 'HE WILL NOT BE IN SIP ANYMORE.'

That weekend, I was hit with belt 28 times for knowing self defense. That thought boils my blood.

_FOCUS STEELE… YOU HAVE A SITUATION WHERE ONLY CHRISTIAN CAN HELP._

'Ana!' Christian burst into my office and I am still in tears.

'Christian… see this!' I hand him the letter still sobbing.

After scanning the letter, he runs his hand through his hair. Clearly he is frustrated.

'I will send this to Welch. How do you it is Jack?'

'I recognize his handwriting. What he means by babybird?'

'I am not sure. Ana..' few minutes later he continues, 'Come back to me. I need you safe.'

'I will be fine Christian.'

'HOW CAN YOU BE SAFE AND FINE! THAT BASTARD IS THREATENING YOU AND YOU SAY YOU CAN BE SAFE. Don't be stubborn!'

'I can't come back to you. I need time.'

'Put us aside… I care for you and you have to be safe. I can protect you if you are with me.'

'NO!' my voice is stern. I can't have him have his way!

'Do you know that you are the most stubborn woman in this whole wide world?'

He slumps on the chair opposite me. I sit down and tell him, 'You are also stubborn too. I hope you respect my decision.'

Few minutes of silence and finally Christian say, 'Fine… Sawyer will be with you and no arguments.'

I know he wants me safe and his concern somehow makes me believe that he will come around to my terms.

'OK.'

'Ana… about us…' I wave my hand for him to stop.

'Time… I need time. Please don't push me.'

Christian gets up and folds the letter into his pocket and let a big sigh.

'Ana… I missed you… I miss you a lot.'

'I miss you too Christian. Good bye.' With that Christian turns and leave my office. I catch Roach is at Hannah's desk watching my office. I know he suspects that I have relationship with Christian but nothing was confirmed but after this incident, I am sure Roach will call me in if Christian does not fill in the blanks.

In the evening, I saw Sawyer waiting by the side of a smaller SUV – the Q3. He sees me and greets me with a big smile.

'Hi Ana…'

'Hi Luke. Nice to see you.' He opens the door for me and I climb in at the back seat.

'Where to Ana?'

'My place…. Will you be around 24/7?'

'I wish Ana but I have to also go home to shower. Mr Grey will advise you on the arrangement. He will be calling you after he has sorted out everything.'

'How is he?'

'He is thermonuclear. He received a similar letter and now you. He is going all out to find a way to stop all this.'

'All right.. .' I relaxed back on the seat. I know Christian will do everything to protect me but he still has not agreed to my more. He is willing to try more and wants time.. I know old habit is hard to break but if he really wants me then he should! I too need time. My back does not sting but the thought is still painful. He has to put great effort to win me back I guess.

Sawyer drops me off and says, 'I will be here until the next security takes over. Don't worry Ana, we will protect you.'

'Thanks Sawyer.'

When I get out of the car, I notice Elliot car is parked and I wonder what awaits me now.

'Ana! Why did you leave Christian' is Elliot's first question.

'Hi Elliot. Nice to see you too.' I replied sarcastically.

'Cut the crap Steele. Do you know Christian was out of his mind after you left.' Elliot continues.

'I have too… ' I noticed Kate was sitting quietly and she too looks upset. What is it now.

'I saw him yesterday. He looked fine!' I continued.

'He is anything but fine. I happen to drop by ESCALA on Sunday and his study was a wreak. He broke the vase and he was drunk! When I asked him what happened… he only said..'Anastasia… she left me… What am I going to do?''

Drunk? And for the first time Kate opens her mouth…

'Ana… you should give Christian another chance. He cares for you.' Huh… Kate? On Christian side? Oh Jesus.. only if you guys know that he owns whip and chain in Red Room of Pain.

'I have told him what I want. Let see where it goes.'

'Ana… do you know about the threat?'

'Yes.. Kate.. for your info. There is security downstairs.'

'Yah… even security at Grey Mansion has been upped.' Elliot continues.

'Are you staying?' I ask Elliot.

'Yes… you guys need someone here. I know Christian has security but he also requested me to stay here and keep an eye on both of you… Especially you Ana.'

'Thanks. I am tired. I am going to bed.'

'Ana… dinner first!' Kate commanded. Exactly like Christian and I am too tired to argue.

'Fine.'

After dinner I retired.

I am running…. I can see light at the end of the tunnel but no matter how fast I run, I can't reach the light. Suddenly, Christian is waiting at the end of the tunnel and I run faster. I manage to grab his extended hand and light fills all around me. There were birds chirping, peacocks, butterflies and waterfall. We kissed and fireworks started.

I open my eyes and I am in my room. The dream was so real. I glance at my clock and it is 4 am. I punch my pillow and tried to sleep again.

'Ana' and a loud bang on my room door wakes me up.

I get up and open the door and Elliot with Luke standing and they look worried.

'What?'

'Christian… he…' Elliot start chocking.

'What? What happened to Christian?' I ask frantically.

'Ana… please get dressed. We need to see Christian. He is in the hospital.'

Oh no… and I feel the whole world spinning. I feel my legs giving way and Elliot was quick to hold me. Kate rushed in with water. They helped me to my bed.

'What happen? Someone please tell me.' I plead.

'We are not sure. He was found unconscious at the garage this morning at 4. Oh my.. I woke up at 4.

'Give me 10 minutes.'

After getting ready, I rushed to hospital with Elliot, Kate in Luke's SUV. I could only pray nothing bad has happened to him. When we reach the hospital, a group of reporters already gathered at the entrance. Luke took the back entrance and drops us of. Kate greeted an elderly lady and when she saw me she stopped and looked puzzled.

'Ana.. come… This is Dr Travellyn Grey. Grace, this is Anastasia.'

She hugs me and said, 'I never got an opportunity to meet you dear Anastasia. Come..' she grabs my hand and lead the way.

'What happened to Christian Dr Grey.'

'Call me Grace. I know we have not met but Christian has spoken about you. It was just that we never got opportunity to meet.

My foot! She was at the room door when Christian tied me up in on his bed on the second day I spend at ESCALA. When he heard his mother, he asked me if I want to meet his mom and when I declined; he decided not to take me out but only mentioned that I am not in appropriate manner to meet her. She opens the room door and my heart shattered into million pieces.

'Oh my god! Who did this to Christian?' I rushed to his side.


	9. Chapter 9 - Christian's More

Christian has bandages on his head, left arm and left leg. He also has swollen jaws and eye. He is also unconscious. He has machines hooked up to him that beeps all the time. I know it is to monitor him.

'He only woke up for few minutes and he only said "Anastasia". That is when Taylor told me that you guys had an argument and you left him.'

'Who did this to him?' my eyes started to tear and I sat beside him holding his still fine hand and kissed it softly.

'We are not sure yet. Taylor tried to stop Christian from going for a jog at 3am but Christian was too stubborn to listen. When he was not back by 4, Taylor decided to check. In the garage, the A3 was smashed and white paint was thrown all over and beside the car, Christian was laying unconscious.'

Tears streaming down my check. Yes I hate him for what he did to me but deep down I still love him.

'What is his status? Why is he still sleeping?'

'We have given him sedation. He refused to sleep but he needs all the rest. He wanted to see you and we promised that you will be here when he wakes up.'

I noticed that everyone has left the room except for Grace.

'Ana… I am in no position to say this because I have never met you before but from what I gather from Taylor and the brief moment Christian was awake, he needs you. We don't know what problems you guys are facing but I believe that it can be worked out.'

'I need time to heal. He has hurt me a lot.'

'Ana… I am not sure how much you know about his past. He had a horrible childhood. He was left in hunger for four days with his mother's dead body. He was abused physically. When I found him, he was a timid, malnutrition boy who was scared of everything. He gets nightmare and I believe you are aware of it. He needs to be loved but he does not allow any one of us to love him.'

'I know… I love him too.' I start sobbing loudly. Christian has shared a little of his past but not what his mother has said. I start to understand why he behaves in such manner. Why he needs the control.

'Anastasia, I hope you guys will work things and patch back. I have a strong feeling that he needs you. Since you started holding his hand, I noticed that his heartbeat has improved. The monitor is showing improvement. Please stay.'

I nod but never let his hand go. My sobbing has subsided.

'Can he hear if I talk to him?'

'He might.. I got to go now.' I nod at Grace.

Taylor walks in with a cup of hot water and tea bag at the side.

'Have this Ms Steele. I am going to get some food. Do you have any preference?'

'No… I am not hungry. I will eat when Christian wakes up. Thanks for the tea.' I replied.

Left alone in the room, I started talking to Christian.

'Christian… I love you… I love you a lot. We all care for you. I forgive you. Please wake up…' I started sobbing again. I can't talk to him. I feel a squeeze and I look at Christian and he is trying to open his eyes.

'Aaannasstasssiaa..'

'Don't talk Christian. You are fine now. I will call the nurse.'

I press the nurse button and immediately an elderly nurse walks in and she notices that Christian is awake. She scribbles the numbers on the machine and smiles warmly and said, 'He is fine. Don't worry.'

After she leaves, I said, ' You must rest. Please sleep.'

'Aarrrree yyouu leaaavving?'

'No. I will be here. I am not going anywhere.'

Christian smiles and drift into sleep. Kate has brought clothes for me to change. I have called HR and informed that I am on emergency leave due to family emergency. Anyway, my boss's boss's boss's knows that I am occupied. Three days later, Christian is feeling better and I am dying to find out what happened. After lunch, I sat down beside his bed and started questioning.

'What happened? Who hit you?'

'Anastasia… I felt very down after you asked for time for healing. I sent you another email but you did not reply.'

Oh dear… I completely have forgotten about it after the letter from Jack.

'And with the letter from Jack and uncertain if you would come back to me, I could not calm myself. My emotions were in turmoil. Even kickboxing did not calm me. I decided to run at 3 in the morning.'

'Why you did not take Taylor with you?'

'I wanted to be alone just your thoughts companying me.'

My eyes started to tear.

'Don't cry Anastasia.'

I wipe my tears and he continues.

'When I returned at 3.40, I saw your car was in a mess. White paint thrown over the body and the windows was smashed. I went near to inspect and someone hit me from the left. When I fell down, I was kicked and stomped all over. I did not know anything after that until I woke up in the hospital.'

'You are fine now. Hushh…'

'I only wanted to see you…'

'I know. Anyway, what did you say in the email? I did not get opportunity to check your last mail.'

Christian smiles and reply, 'I gave you my word to try more. I want more … I want you and if I need to give up everything that I have… I will give up… just to be with you.'

I hug Christian carefully. He told me what I want to hear. When I let him go, he is smiling from ear to ear.

'For you, I will give up the whips and canes.'

'What about 'others'?'

'Other kinky fuckery?'

I nod shyly. I do miss them.

'You want them?'

I nod again and Christian laughs and the sound is heaven. I hear the door opens and it is Grace.

'Christian…. It's nice to see that you are laughing.'

'Mom… this is…'

'I have been talking to Ana… She never left your side while you were unconscious.'

Christian's eyes sparkles.

'You can go home today. Come and stay with me. I will…'

'No Grace, I will look after Christian..' I smile to Grace and she winks back.

'Very well. See you guys later.'

After Grace left, Christian holds my hand and said, 'Thank you for the second chance. I realize how much you filled my life. When you left, I felt my soul was ripped off me. I felt empty, worthless. I never had such feelings before and this is completely different. I feel refreshed. I am happy when you are with me. I am happy that you decided to look after me. Am I forgiven?'

He asks and I could not resist his puppy eyes. I nod and there is a drop of tear in his eye.

Taylor took us back to ESCALA in the evening and I noticed few breakable items were missing. I shoot a quizzical look at him he just shrugs. Gail came hugging me, ' Welcome back Ms Steele.'

'Thanks Mrs Jones… it's Ana..' She just smiled.

'Dinner will be ready at 7, Mr Grey, Ms Steele.'

'Thank you Gail.' Gail looks happy seeing us.

I helped Christian to his room. He is still using a crutch to move around. After making him comfortable on his bed with pillows and stuff, I said, 'I will be in my old room. Call me if you need anything.'

Christian holds my hand before I move and said, 'Ana… Please don't leave. Stay here. Sleep with me. Share my room'

I looked at him and could not help to be shocked. He has never shared his room with anyone except me when he deflowered me. But that's it. Now he is asking me to share his room? I could only nod. After serving his dinner on bed, I gave him a sponge bath and he was comfortable except the part where I touched his chest.

'I can't tolerate being touched on my body. It is too painful. I hope you understand.'

'I understand. Don't worry Christian.'

After his sponge bath, I took my shower and we went to bed. He could not move about due to the bandages.

6 am and the alarm blast. I am debating to myself if I should call in sick and Christian saw my confustion.

'What is it Anastasia?'

'My work. I only said that there is a family emergency and I am on emergency leave. It is already 4 days.'

'It is Friday… take the day off. We are going to the hospital tomorrow and I am hoping that this bandages will be removed. You can work from home. Your laptop and other items are still with me.'

Is smiled and asked 'Where?'

'That chest drawer.'

I hugged Christian tightly and he didn't winch. I think his pains has subsided. After showering, Christian insisted on having breakfast at the breakfast bar.

'Will you ever be able to do what you are told to do?'

'Nope…'

'Fine… dining table then.'

Christian chuckles. After breakfast, Christian heads to his study to check on few things. I left him in his study and head to his room to get my laptop. Hannah has called me regarding few manuscripts and I have to work on it today. I grab my laptop and head to Christian's study. He is still busy browsing his mails.

'I will be in the library. I have few manuscripts to go through. Call me if you need anything.'

'Ok baby..' and he winks. That is a first!

After working for 2 hours, suddenly I hear Christian shouting.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU. GET THE HELL OUT! TAYLORRR!'

I rushed to the great room and I see why he is shouting. My blood started to boil too.


	10. Chapter 10 - Christian's More Love

I rushed to the great room and I see why he is shouting. My blood started to boil too.

Taylor is pointing his gun covering Christian and Christian is burning with rage. I place my hand on Christian's shoulder.

'Anastasia… stay back. She tried to hurt you before.'

'No Christian. She got the taste of my hitting when she tried before. Let me deal with her.' Without waiting for his reply I ask, 'what do you want Leila?'

'Why are you still here? You are not fit to be a sub!' and she was ready to launch herself to me.

'Yes… I am not fit but I care for Christian and I am here looking after him.'

'So you are a NANNY! Leave master alone!'

'Leila… now.. calm down.' As I am talking to her, I edge closer to her and I took notice that Taylor has moved Christian to a safer zone and he is taking position behind Leila. I know what Taylor is doing and I do my best to distract her from them so Taylor could attack her from back.

'You left Master… I saw you leaving… why are you here?!' Leila asks me and she sounds furious. Her anger is all pointed at me that she failed to take notice what Taylor is doing.

'You are supposed to be at the other side of the continent. What are you doing here?'

'I am guarding Master.' With that she points her gun to me and at that minute, Taylor knocks her down and when he gun drops, I kicked the gun away from her and in a quick move, Taylor secured her hands behind with a tier.

'You all will regret this….' She is struggling but Taylor is proven to be stronger then her.

'Master… you need me…' she pleads towards Christian but Christian is out of her view. He is on the phone and I can see him from where I am standing. I wonder who he is talking to.

'Ms Steele, I will take over. Please stay with Mr Grey at the panic room.'

I nod and move towards Christian. Leila is still yelling asking to be released and wants to be with Christian.

'How did she get in? How she knows you are hurt? How she knows I am here?'

'I don't know' is the only answer I get and he is running his fingers through his hair as usual when he is upset.

'I have called Flynn and Welch. They will take care of her.'

'Are you going to surrender her to the police?' I need to know. She needs help and not police.

'No.. not the police. She needs help.' I nod in agreement. Christian leaves me in the panic room when Welch and Flynn arrive. Few minutes later, Taylor informs me that the coast is clear and I can leave the room. Leila was nowhere to be found. Christian is standing gazing out to Seattle view.

'Are you ok?' I ask and Christian turns to me and say, 'I should be asking you. Ana.. You are so brave. I am sorry that I hit you when you wrestled down Leila the first time she broke in.'

'I know self defense and I know how to shot. Be careful Mr Grey.' I replied playfully.

Christian smirks at me and I start giggling.

'How did she get in?'

'I don't know. I have to ask Taylor. We have changed the access code and all the locks and I am still not sure how she could get in.' Christian looks puzzled.

'Balcony?'

Christian gives me a _don't be stupid_ look.

'Just a suggestion.' Before Christian could reply, Taylor interrupts us.

'Sir, Ms William has been taken to a rehabilitation center. She is high on drugs and her depression is too deep. Dr Flynn will be with her until she is admitted into the center.'

'Thanks… how did she get in?'

'I am on it sir.'

'10 minutes?'

'Definitely sir'

After Taylor leaves, 'Don't you guys speak more than 5 words in a sentence?'

Christian laughs at my question and I pout.

'He is man of few words, Anastasia.'

'Oh!' whatever.

I cleared the commotion area and grateful that the only damage done is one of the glass vase which I suspect is a crystal vase. Christian is with Taylor in the security room and I will ask him how she entered ESCALA. Christian walks out with Taylor and looking happier.

'Lunch is ready Mr Grey, Ms Steele'

'Thanks… come let's eat Ana.' I nod and followed Christian to have lunch. What a dramatic event.

'How did she come in?'

'Rooftop... she climbed up to rooftop through fire escape and then come in through the balcony.'

'What if she fell?' I asked surprised how much risk Leila has taken.

'I don't know.' and I decide to drop the subject.

After lazing the whole afternoon, it is Christian's sponge bath time – my favorite time. Yesterday, during the sponge bath, I knew Christian's fear of being touched. He has been abused during his childhood. He was burnt with cigarette which has caused the burn marks on his body. How his mother chose her fix instead of protecting him and how he is so afraid of being touched because the only time he was touched is when he is beaten by his mother's pimp. After being filled with these information, I realize the depth of his fear and why he is still having nightmare.

After the bath, 'I feel better.'

'Yah… you did not move or flinch when I touched your chest..' obviously with sponge. I have not gathered courage to touch him with my hand. I should give him more time.

'Stay here. I will bring your dinner. After dinner, you should take your medicine and sleep.'

'Bossy little Ms Steele.'

'Yes.' I said sternly and left to see what Mrs Jones has cooked up for us.

* * *

Doctor has removed the bandages from Christian's arm and head. The swelling on his jaw has gone but his ankle is still swollen and the hair line fracture is still healing. I guess he will still be using the crutch until the doctor gives a green light. I noticed that Christian is a little distracted since his short meeting with Taylor this morning. After getting into the SUV, I asked Christian, ' Why are you distracted since meeting Taylor this morning?'

'Leila… '

'What is with her?' I feel my anger boiling again.

'She was the one who threw the white paint on your car.'

'And?' I press him after he paused for few moments.

'She was with Jack waiting for me and they are the one who attacked me with 2 more men.'

That b**. She hurt my Christian.

'I suggest you make a police report. Do you have proof?'

'Taylor suggesting it to. Yes.. CCTV footage from ESCALA garage captures the whole incident.'

'I advise you to follow Taylor's advice.' Christian agrees and once we reached ESCALA he meets Taylor and made the necessary arrangement.

* * *

After the detective leaves, Christian looks more relaxed.

'You are like a pillar to me Anastasia….'

I smiled at him. 'Christian… I need to get back to work on Monday. Do you want to go to your mother's place?'

'Why?' he looks hurt

'I am away from office for the last one week. I think I have to get back to work.'

'I understand…. I will stay at ESCALA. Mrs Jones is there… Taylor will be there. I will be fine.'

'That means, I have to…' and he cuts me off, ' You are leaving me?' His voice raised few decibels in fear. I can hear his fear in the voice.

'No… I am not leaving you. I need to get my clothes organized and everything is in the apartment.' I blurt out. Gosh….

'Ana… I will get everything for you… don't leave… please…'

'For crying out loud.. I am not leaving Christian!' and Taylor enters the Great Room where we are talking.

'Ms Kavanagh and Mr Grey is on the way sir.'

'Thank you Taylor.'

Seconds later, Kate and Elliot walks in and Kate is holding a travelling bag. _Where is she going?_

'Hi bro.. how are you doing? I can see that you are more mobile now…' Elliot says pointing to the crutch.

'Thanks Elliot!' Christian smirks.

'Hi Christian… how are you?'

'I am good… thanks Kate.'

I hug Kate and take her to the master bedroom.

'Why didn't you tell me you are coming?'

'Elliot wanted to surprise Christian. Here… this is for you.' He holds the travelling bag.

'What is it?'

'Your work clothes. Stay here until Christian is well.'

'Huh… ' I am puzzled and I can't help to think if this is Christian's arrangement.

'Look after him. He looks better now and Grace feel that his recovery is faster and you've got something to do with it'

'I am not doing anything…' I place the travel bag near the foot of the bed.

'You have a positive effect on him Ana… when are you going to realize that?' I just shrug. I know… but I want him as my lover… not my dom.. or anything else.

I drag Kate out and saw Christian is chatting away with Elliot which has never happen before according to Kate.

After some wine, they left us and we are alone again.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **August 24 2011 10.05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hi…

I am missing you by my side…. Please come home. I am bored.

Christian Grey

Bored CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Busy at work

**Date: **August 24 2011 10.07

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi…

I am missing you too but I am busy at work. I don't think my boss's boss's boss' will approve me straying from my job.

Anastasia Steele

Working Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Need not to work

**Date: **August 24 2011 10.10

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I am pretty much sure that your boss's boss's boss's will be more than happy if you are with him now.

Christian Grey

Very Bored CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Trying

**Date: **August 24 2011 10.12

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi…

I am trying to work here.. please don't bother me.

Anastasia Steele

Very Busy Working Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** More or Love

**Date: **August 24 2011 10.05

**To: **Anastasia Steele

He can't bother you even if he is in love with you and wants more.

Christian Grey

In Love CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I blink twice at the screen…. In love and wants' more? Finally…. Love is in his heart? Tears escape from my eyes and Roach walks in at that very moment.

'What is wrong Ana?'

I wipe my tears and say, 'Nothing… I am fine. How can I help you?'

'I am going away for the next one week and I need you talk to a writer.' After a short meeting with Roach and being briefed on the children books new venture, he leaves my office and I grab my phone to call Christian.

'Anastasia…' he answers on the first ring.

'Christian….' I started sobbing and he was quickly to comfort me.

'Hush baby… please don't cry…. I mean each every word… I am in love with you.'

'I am coming home….'

I end the call without waiting for the reply and when I get up, Christian walks into my office helped by Taylor.

'Hi baby..' after sitting, Taylor leaves my room closing the door behind him.

'Oh Christian…' and I hug him hard. 'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to see you. I felt empty without you.'

'Roach was here. He was talking about…'

'I know… I approved it. I believe you can do it baby..'

I smiled and sit down… feeling contented. Christian produces a box from his jacket.

'This is for you.'

I opened the box and a beautiful two diamond drop earings.

'I love you Anastasia….'

Oh… the words that I want to hear….

'Ana?' Christian looks confused and I think I know why…

'I love you too Christian…'


	11. Chapter 11 - Crushed

It has been a month since Leila's break in and now she is in Connecticut with her parents and she is studying arts. My Christian is sponsoring her…. There is a tang of jealousy… Why should he.. but he has reasoned with me that he owes her that much. Yah.. probably the hitting.. gosh that stings!

Since Christian said those little words, he has been a true boyfriend. Controlling as ever but they way he treats me now is totally different. We still have our kinky fuckery but the canes, belts and whips are all gone… Now it is more of pleasure then pain. I am loving every moment of it.

Christian has taken over SIP but Roach still maintained as status quo. I am glad that Christian is not walking into SIP every day.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Lunch today

**Date: **September 24 2011 11.10

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hi baby… are you free for lunch today.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Hungry

**Date: **Septermber 24 2011 11.17

**To: **Christian Grey

Hie…

I will be free after 1. I am meeting one of the writer for the new baby book series. Is that okay?

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

'How can I wait till then?' I jump on my seat when I hear Christian.

'You scared me… Why did you do that?' I throw the pen that I am holding to him. He catches the pen and laughs playfully.

'I was meeting the sales team… so I decided to take you for lunch. What time is your appointment?'

'11.45. Go away… I need to go to the meeting room.'

'You have time…'

'No I don't!'

'15 minutes is a very long time… I can fill it with activities for you…' he looks suggestively to me and I know what he is doing.

'Don't you dare Mr Grey!' I growl and he laughs….His laughter is music for ears.

'Okay… I will pick you up at 1. I am going back to GEH.'

'Yah… please do something productive rather than thinking about what you always think.' I show an angry face and he says…'you will regret that baby… Be prepared…' His voice is husky and sexy… I wonder what he has in mind.

'Sorry Mr Grey… Ana... your 11.45 appointment is here. She is waiting in meeting room 3.'

'Thanks Hannah.'

'I will be going… bye babe…' and he is gone. Thank god for that.

I am greeted by a beautiful brunette... Sweet looking girl.

'Hello Ms Steele, I am Jenny Annette.'

'Hi.. please call me Ana.'

She smiles and nod. After our discussion, we have concluded on how about starting the new baby book series and she has pretty good ideas. She is sharp, smart and very to the point person. _Someone that Christian might like! Look... She is a brunette… ex sub maybe?_ Ah shut up… my subconscious is good at harassing me at all the wrong time. I glance at my Guess wrist watch and it shows 1. I am sure Christian is out waiting for me. I gather my notebook and bid good bye to Jenny.

I caught Jenny talking to Clare… I dump by notebook on my table and grab my purse. Jenny is standing looking at Christian's SUV. _I told you!_ Ah … go get something to do. Don't poison my mind. I smiled at Jenny and walk out. Taylor was quick enough to open my door.

'Hi …'

'Who is she?'

'Who?'

'The lady inside SIP.'

'Jenny… Jenny Annette. She is the writer I met.'

Christian nods and got into is one man island mode. It is going to be a longgggg lunch. We reached an Italian restaurant and I know what I want… Pasta. I ordered Pasta with fresh orange juice and Christian seem to be distracted.

'Christian!' I call him out of his trance.

'If you wan to be in your one man island mode… I will be happy to walk back to office.' I sounded more irritated then I intend to but he does not leave me with any choice. It is frustrating.

'Sorry baby… So how was the discussion? Is there any potential?'

'Yeah… she is good.. she has good ideas as well. I have to look through her proposal again just to make sure I have not missed anything.'

'Anastasia… I love you…. You mean a lot to me.'

Huh… where did that come from?

'I love you too Christian. Anything bothering you baby?'

'No… I am fine… just the latest meeting did not go well.. Should be working out.'

'You can do it baby.'

Lunch was abnormally quiet and there were no any sexy remarks or exchange. It is odd but I dismiss my thoughts. Christian drives off after dropping me at SIP.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Urgent Meeting

**Date: **September 24 2011 16:20

**To: **Anastasia Steele

I have a sudden urgent meeting scheduled at 7. I will be back after dinner. Don't wait for me for dinner. See you tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Huh… so clipped. I can't help to think if it is Jenny. I dismiss the idea and replied Christian.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Will miss

**Date: **Septermber 24 2011 16:22

**To: **Christian Grey

You for dinner. I hope everything is fine. See you tonight. I love you.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

Half an hour later… no reply. Something is bothering him but what? I am ready to go home at 5.30 and still nothing from Christian. A lonely dinner and a book later, Christian is not back. I decided to go to bed. I flutter my eyes open and I can see it is 2am – I turn to my side and Christian is not beside me. Where is he at this time. I rub my eyes and sit up. He is sitting on the chair watching me.

'Looking for someone Ms Steele?'

'Why are you sitting and watching me sleeping?'

'You look like an angel when you sleep.'

'Yah right! Why are you late?'

'Issues to solve. Go to bed. I will join you shortly. I need to shower.'

Hmmm he is still clipped. I know something is bothering him. 'Ping' from his blackberry. _Check it!_ Christian is still in shower and I quickly grab the phone. I felt the whole world fall crushing onto me when I see who the sender is… How could Christian do this to me!


	12. Chapter 12 - Confession of Dark Soul

How could Christian do this to me!

* * *

**From: **Elena Lincoln

**Subject:** Jenny Annette

**Date: **Septermber 25 2011 02.02

**To: **Christian Grey

Dear Christian.

Jenny Annette was the sub that you have interviewed before meeting the little mousy thing. Do you want me to fix an appointment? Are you considering her? I have checked and she is still involved in our little world. Don't bother about the little mousy thing that you are with now. You need more then what she has to offer and I am very sure she can't' fulfill your needs. Advise soon.

Sincerely,

Elena Lincoln

CEO, ESCLAVA Saloons

* * *

Me? Little mousy thing? Oh no.. You bloody b***. I am not mousy… I hear the shower stops…

'What is this!' I ask.. half shouting. Christian looks very confused and finally when he sees the blackberry his eyes widen… shock and anger mixed.

'Why are you holding my phone?'

'Why did you see Elena?'

'Why are you holding MY PHONE?'

'Why DID YOU . SEE. ELENA!'

'Anastasia, give me the phone.'

'Why are you talking about Jenny to Elena?' Idiot is not answering my questions!

He calmly gets dressed and it is annoying like hell! I get up from the bed and throw the phone to him. He is good… he manage to catch it in time before it hit the wall and shatter into pieces. His fortune would not be dented if he replaces another phone.

'Baby…'

'Don't baby me. Tell me…WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO ELENA ABOUT JENNY? ' My voice raises and I am already yelling. I don't give a damn if anyone hears.

He slumps his shoulder and sits.

'I met Elena.'

'What for?' I hate that woman. She actually caused my Fifty to be so closed up and now I am trying to bring him out and she is interfering. I wouldn't' mind chopping her head off!

'I saw Jenny at SIP and I recall seeing her but I couldn't remember when or how. But since she is a brunette, I suspect maybe through Elena. I wanted to find out what Jenny wants from you. I need to make sure that my past is not scratching your back. I want you to be safe…'

'Stop with what you want and how you want me to be safe. Just tell me what I want to know.'

'I met Elena and asked her to make a check on Jenny Annette. She was suppose to get back to me via e-mail… which I believe you saw it.'

'So you was with her the whole evening?'

'No Ana… I had a meeting. I am trying to close a deal in Singapore and it almost slip through my finger and I had to resolve it at Ros couldn't handle it on her own. I went to see Elena after my meeting.'

'When did you get back?'

'About 12.'

'Elena says I am not enough for you.' My voice starting to drop. Somehow I know what she says is true. Christian is into BDSM for a long time and it was his way to release his tension. Since I came back to him, we are not into it… we only have toys and it is more of pleasure. What if I am not enough and he decides to leave me. I can't handle that.

'No Ana… baby…'he raises and walks towards me. He cups my face and make me look into his eyes.

'Ana… you are more than enough for me.'

'How can I be more than enough… you don't get your kicks…. Maybe she is right. I still don't understand why you are like this. Why you need control?' I look straight into his eyes. I need answers.

'Come sit.' We sit on the bed.

'Ana… I am going to tell you my darkest secrets. I have never spoke about this to anyone apart Grace who knows about it when she adopted me and Flynn.' I nod.. understanding what he wants to say is something that I need to know.

'My birth mother who was a crack whore, never protected me. She choose her fix instead of protecting me. Her pimp has hurt me… he hits me with cane, belt, wood… you name it and he has hit me with it. He has also burnt me with his cagier. You know the scars on my body. This is the reason why I fear to be touched.'

I nod understanding what he is saying.

'I am in fact a sadist. I like to hurt woman with brown hair. They remind me so much of my mother. I couldn't hit her for not protecting me and letting her pimp to hurt me so it is like a revenge for me.'

Oh my god! So much of hat rate. I get up abruptly.

'Ana!' I started walking away from him..

'Don't hate me Ana…'

I remained quiet. He just admitted that he is a sadist!

'I asked if you were a sadist before and you said…'

'It is denial. I denied but deep down I know I am. When you asked me, I felt you were able to see through me with you clear blue eyes.' Christian comes near me and I hold my hand infront of me.

'Don't come near me!'

How can I trust him? He might just slip and go back to his old ways and he can still hurt me. I walk towards the window and look out.

'Ana… please don't hate me.'

'So… what Elena is saying is right. I am not enough for you. You need all those whip and canes.' I said quietly.

'No… no Ana… I need you… I don't need that.' I don't want to hear his pleading. I feel my whole world is falling apart. The last one month was wonderful…. He was so good… but after his confession, I realize what he really needs. I can't give what he wants.

'No.. I don't want to punish you for what I want from you…'

'Ana… you are not punishing me… You are what I need.'

My eyes started to tear… I turn around and Christian is rooted at his spot. I sob softly.

'I want to believe what you are saying but I know it is not the truth. This might be another denial… You just think that I am enough but the actual fact.. I am not enough..'

'No Ana… I am not in denial. I know what I want. After you left me, I realize what I have lost. I didn't know what I had while being with you. I have never felt so lost and lonely before but when you left, I felt the world has stopped spinning. For the last one month, I did not have the urge or wanting to hurt you.. I don't want that life… I want a life with you… Ana… trust me…' Christian is cracking.

_Be strong Ana.. Be strong!_

'No Christian… as I said. Don't punish yourself. You need those things you had. I understand. I am only pushing you deeper into your darker path.'

'You are not leaving…'

'No I am not… I just…'

'No.. Ana.. don't.. baby please…'

He is now standing in front of me. I can see tears .. But I need time to digest what he has just said. He hurt girls who looks like me because we look like his mother. I pinch my nose bridge. This is so much. I trust him that he has changed but reading Elena's email – Maybe I am putting him in a spot where he is struggling with his inner demon. I remember how satisfied he looks after each punishing session.

'Ana.. if you never left me… I wouldn't have known that I am able to love… I need you in my life.'

'I am trying to believe you. '

'Ana… you are not running right… you are not leaving right..' he is now holding my hands and looks like he is holding to his life.

'I…'

He drops to his knee looking down. What the hell is he doing?

'Christian.. get up… up…'

He continues staring down to the floor.

'Christian.. ' I also kneel down with him. My tears are flowing freely now.

'Christian… get up… I don't want you to be like this…' Oh my poor fifty… he is in the sub position… he looks so broken… what have I done to him…

'Christian… I will also sit with you.' He still does not move.

'Christian! Look at me!' I half yell at him.

He looks up and he looks so innocent and handsome but he looks lost.

'Yes Anastasia.'

'Talk to me!'

'What do you want me to talk, Anastasia?'

Oh dear… My Dom Christian is now sub Christian.. .a glimpse that Elena has seen.

'Christian.. I am not leaving.. I just wanted to have some private time to think.'

'I know that if I tell you my darkest secret, you will leave.'

'Oh Jesus… I AM NOT LEAVING!'

'You are not running from me?'

'No Christian I am now… Can you get on your feet now? My knees are aching!' I pout.

'Ana… I can't live without you…. I can't think my life without you.' He hugs me hard.

'I know… I can't breathe… get up!' and finally Christian releases me from his death grip. He is very strong and I almost suffocate.

Finally we are on our feet.

'What can I do so you don't leave me?'

'CHRISTIAN! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!' now he is getting to my nerve. He smiles.

'I will gain your trust. I only wanted to make sure that Jenny is not coming after you because I did not take her as my sub because I met you. I will die a thousand deaths if any harm comes to you. I love you more that anything…'

'I trust you. I know self defense… Jenny is nothing to me.'

'Ana… that is not the point. She could have poisoned your mind… she would have made you hate me… I can't lose you.'

'She is just a writer. You have hide the fact from me until I yell at you but you have told me everything. Don't worry. She won't do anything. I got very angry because of Elena… You know I hate her!'

Christian looks at me straight and ask, 'Will you be happy if I don't talk to her?'

'It is not for me to say Christian. She is you one and only friend and I can't ask you to dump your friend. She is also your business partner. So… I am not going to comment on that. It is just that.. I hate her. Period.'

'Anastasia… if you hate her… I will end all relationship with her including the business relationship. You are my priority. You must be happy.'

Huh… that is something… leaving Elena for me?

'It is up to you and now… I need to sleep.' At the corner of my eye, the clock shows 4. I am going to have red eyes tomorrow.

'Huh? Sleep… Ana.. we are in a mids of discussion.'

'Yes middle of the night. We have tomorrow to discuss.'

'Or we can do something else…'

He leans against me suggestively and I can't refuse this man.

* * *

I open my eyes and it is bright.

'OH SHIT!' I scream and Christian wakes up alarmed.

'What!'

'I am late!'

'Jesus Ana… you gave me a heart attack!'

'What ever' and I dash to the bathroom. It is 8.30 and I only have 10 minutes to get ready. A quick shower, I walk out with towel around me and enter the closet. I pick a white ruffled blouse and a maroon pencil skirt and throw a pep toe white shoes and walk out. Christian is still on the bed.

'Aren't you late for work?'

'It is my company… I can go in as I wish.'

'UMPHHH PIG!… goodbye' and I grab my bag and walk out. I can't wait for his answer but I hear him laughing. Taylor was waiting for me and Gail has packed my breakfast and lunch. They are sooo good.

'We are late.'

'I will get you to work on time Ms Steele.' Taylor says as we enter the elevator. Taylor drives the SUV like bat out of hell and I reached SIP at 9.05. Still good.

'Thanks Taylor.' He nods and drives away. This is a first. I got busy with work until an email ping.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Work

**Date: **Septermber 25 2011 10.15

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hi Baby….

The bed is too big without you and I have nothing to do without you. Looks like I have to go to work. Could you take the day off?

Christian Grey

Lazy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Work hard

**Date: **Septermber 25 2011 10.18

**To: **Christian Grey

Hi Baby….

I can't take the day off and you better work hard. Jenny is meeting me today. I am tied up. Do not disturb.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Going Now

**Date: **Septermber 25 2011 10.20

**To: **Anastasia Steele

To work. See you in the evening.

p/s: I wish I am the one tying you up… instead of your work.

Christian Grey

Lazy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I smile to myself and Hannah knocks my door.

'Jenny is here. Meeting room 2.'

'Thanks!'

I walk to the meeting room and there I see her. She looks like me… I realize all Christian's subs looks alike… like me. Damn… all this bag gages…

'Hi Jenny. '

'Hi Ana.'

'Have you made the changes that we discussed yesterday?'

'Ermmm.. yes… here…'

I scan through and it is perfect.

'Okay… I will take this and glad that you have joined us. I have informed HR. Your contract is ready. Sign it. Welcome onboard.'

'Thanks…' we shake hands and her hand was all sweaty. She is also quiet. I know it has something to do with Christian and I don't want to sour my mood. Before I could leave the room,

'Ana… may I check with you about something?'

'Yes Jenny… what is it?'

* * *

**_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry - Ana did not chew his a22 off.. haha... Also.. my CG won't cheat on Ana.. but obviously he will make dumb mistakes! More drama coming up._**


	13. Chapter 13

'Ana… may I check with you about something?'

'Yes Jenny… what is it?'

'Um… it is personal'

'Go ahead.. .'

I think I know what is coming. It is definitely about Christian. I see her fidgeting.

'Mr Grey… are you his…ummm'

'Sub?' I complete the sentence since she is hesitating. She nods slowly but looking everywhere except me.

'Why are you asking Jenny?'

'Umm.. Doesn't matter. See you soon,' and she started to walk out but I was fast enough to hold her.

'Tell me… why are you asking?' I sounded sterner then I intend to.

'Ummm I have met him for an interview session.'

'And?' I press for answer. I need to know her part of story… I need to know if Christian is truthful to me.

'But I was not selected. I guess you were selected.'

'I see… did you meet Christian after that?'

'No… I only saw his car outside SIP the other day.'

'How did you know it is Christian's car?'

'Mr Grey drove that same car on the day he interviewed me.'

I realize she is addressing Christian as Mr Grey.

'I am not his sub Jenny.'

'But you got into Mr Grey's car..'

'That is personal. I don't think I owe you an explanation.'

'Yes Ms Steele... I am sorry to ask such a personal question.'

'It's fine. Now.. Please go to HR to sign the contract.

'Good day, Ms Steele.' And with that she hurried out to meet Claire to get directions to HR. That should put her at her place. I walk to my office and there is an email from Christian sitting in my inbox.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Nothing to do

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.30

**To: **Anastasia Steele

At office. Can I come over.

Christian Grey

Looking out of Window CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Just a minute ago.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** I have

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.31

**To: **Christian Grey

Packed my lunch. Even if you come over, there is nothing you could do.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Alot

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.33

**To: **Anastasia Steele

That can be done Ms Steele… May I?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** your Company

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.35

**To: **Christian Grey

It is your company… who am I to stop you.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Teasing me?

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.36

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Are you? I miss you a lot. I just wished you never went to work.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Off day

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.37

**To: **Christian Grey

I can take the rest of the day off… my meeting is over and I have nothing after this.

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Will you?

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.38

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Take the day off? I can pick you up in 10.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Off day

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.40

**To: **Christian Grey

What do you plan to do?

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Surprise

**Date: **September 25 2011 11.41

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Wait and see.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

I log into the HRM system and applied leave. After submitting I call Roach.

'Mr Roach, I have applied leave for the second half of the day.'

'Shouldn't be a problem Ana… I will approve it.'

'Thank you Mr Roach.'

Great… I pack my things. And I walk out of SIP at 12. After a brief goodbye to Clare, I walk out an saw Christian leaning against his SUV and typing away in his blackberry. He is in my favorite navy blue Armani suit. I walk up to him and kiss him on his check. I guess I startled him.

'Hey… that is a first!'

I laugh at him.

'What are you doing? I thought you have nothing to do.'

'I am buying over a company in Thailand. The email just came in. I was giving instruction to Ros…speak of the devil.. She just replied.' Christian starts typing and I peek his phone and I am glad that it is from Ros regarding the deal. Few minutes of typing and once done, Christian puts his phone on silent.

'No disturbance anymore. Its only you and me.'

'What have you planned?'

'Let's get into the car.' Christian opens the door for me and when I am seated, I see Jenny is walking out of SIP. I keep an eye on her how she is reacting towards Christian. Since Christian is facing my door, he can't see her. He walks to his side and get in. Only then he saw Jenny. He did not look at her longer the he should so I think I am safe for now. I notice Jenny was staring at Christian but I think she did not see me. She was just staring at the car.

'Jenny asked me about us.' Christian looks at me puzzled.

'What did she ask?'

'Weather I am your sub.'

'Tell her f*** off. What is it to her?' I can sense anger in his voice.

'I told her no I am not and when she presses me for our relationship, I said it's personal. She backed off after that.'

'Smooth. Good Ms Steele.'

'I learn it from you Mr Grey.' Christian smirks at me and now I notice we are heading to Space Needle. I know it is for lunch. We took the elevator up to the restaurant and Christian was talking about his Thailand venture.

'We can go to Thailand when everything materializes. I heard there are lots of places to visit.'

'One of the places that was hit by tsunami in 2004 was Thailand. Lots of holidayers were killed.'

'Ana… '

'Just saying it. Thailand, Indonesia, Sri Lanka… all these places reminds me of 2004 tsunami.'

We had lunch filled with empty chats.

'I am taking you to a place that you might like it.'

'Where?!'

'Here.. put this on.' Christian produces a blindfold. What game is he playing?

'This?' I look at is suspiciously.

'Trust me Ana… please.' How could I resist the puppy face.

'Fine. Just make sure I don't trip and fall flat on my face.' I say sternly…but failing miserably after few minutes of serious face.

'I won't let anything happen to you.' I put on the blindfold once in the car. After some time, the car stops.

'We are here… take my hand.'

We started walking and finally walking on some wooden floor. I know it is still outdoor because I can feel the sun but where?! I can hear water… I can't think of a place.

'I am going to carry you.' I nod. Christian lifts me and I am totally lost now… finally I can feel wind blowing but he has not put me down and I can hear water splashing around me. Where am I? Finally Christian says…

'I am going to remove your blindfold.' He removes it and my eyes took sometime to adjust to the brightness and wow! What a sight!

Sea around me and we are sailing!


	14. Chapter 14 - Handling Jenny

It was a wonderful afternoon…. The sailing was perfect. We enjoyed our self and Christian even taught me how to sail. There were no bugging phone calls. We got back at ESCALA at 7 in the evening. Gail was cooking away in the kitchen and her chicken pot pie smell is sailing through the kitchen to the great room when we walked in.

'Baby… I have some work to attend to. I will be in my study.'

'Alright… I will call you when dinner is ready.'

After blowing him a kiss, I walk to our bedroom to have a nice cold shower. I am all sticky after being under the sun the whole afternoon. I scramble through Christian's drawer for a t-shirt and sweats. After getting dressed, I walk to the kitchen to check on dinner. Gail smiles at me.

'Hi Ana…'

'Hi Gail.. Is dinner ready?'

'Yes… Do you want me to call Mr Grey?'

'No.. I will call him.'

'Very well.. see you.' I smiled at Ana and walk to Christian's study. I peak into his office and his head is buried into his laptop. I knock softly and he looks up and he has the loving smile.

'Dinner is ready.'

'Coming. Let me just send this one final email.'

'Okay..' and I walk out of the study. I started placing place mat and water when Christian joins me at the breakfast bar. Dinner was quiet.

'Anything bothering you Christian?'

'I am fine… why?'

'You are quiet… why?'

'A small problem… you don't worry Ana…'

I narrow my eyes…

'When are you going to stop keeping things from me? Wasn't it enough of problems because you kep things from me?' I raise my voice.

Christian is taken back by my audacity. He nods slowly. I hope I have made my point.

'Ana.. Jenny has approached Elena about us.'

'Us or you…'

'Us…'

'Elena called you?'

'E-Mail..'

'You are still in touch with Elena?'

'I have business dealing with her… you know she is my partner in ESCLAVA saloon.'

'Jenny got nothing to do with your business…'

Christian lets a big sigh, 'Anastasia.. Elena is just passing message.'

'What did Jenny asked about us?'

'If I am still available as dom… are you my sub… will I need a new sub in near future.'

'Anything else?'

'No Anastasia.'

'Fine.. What have you told Elena?'

My decision now depends on his answer. I am in a junction of my life. Christian knows I hate Elena…

'I asked her to F*** o**. Have you given the contract to Jenny?'

'Yes…'

'Do you think she will cause any problem?'

'I don't think so Christian… I have told her off. But if she has contacted Elena after I told her off, then there is something that we have to think about.'

'Anastasia.. '

'Christian… let me tell you something… I don't care if Jenny is trying something. I want to know one thing.'

'What Anastasia?'

'Do you miss that life?'

'What life?' I narrow my eyes and Christian smirks..

'Don't play the fool… answer me.'

'No Anastasia, I don't miss it.'

'Sure?'

'Anastasia… I am very sure. I have never been this sure in my life. I feel very full… contented. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me. You brought me out of the darkness.. you showed me light. You showed me love. How can I loose all this for the lifeless life that I led for the last 12 years? I am happy now..'

'Fine… I will handle Jenny.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I have my ways Christian. Just come to SIP tomorrow at 11 am and play along with me.'

'What do you have in mind Anastasia.'

'Something baby… You will see…'

'Ana…' Christian narrows his eyes but that doesn't scare me anymore.

'You can't scare me Christian… '

Christian gets up from the breakfast bar and cups my face.

'You don't need to be scared of me baby… I am not your dom. I am your boyfriend.'

'Glad you acknowledge that..'

'But you are naughty… I believe you must be punished for that Ms Steele…'

I smile at him… I know he won't hurt me..

'I believe I am a little naughty…'

'Then punishment is in order…'

'Will you hurt me?' I need him to say that he won't hurt me.

'I won't… I will never hurt you Ana… That one time you walked out is enough to knock sense into my head…'

'Your thick head..' I smile.. and with that Christian scoop me to the room…

* * *

'Hannah.. Is Jenny meeting me at 10.30 today?'

'Yes Ana..'

'Bring her to my room.. No meeting rooms..'

Sharp 10.30, Jenny walks in a navy thin strap dress showing more cleavage then necessary. _Christian won't fall for it_. She is happy with contract. Check. She is happy to be given an opportunity with SIP. Check. I glance at my watch… 10.45… 15 minutes to go. I discuss further about the book series that she is working on. Sharp 11, my door opens and it's Christian.

'Hi..' Jenny turns and looks shocked.

'Hi Christian.. Come in.' Jenny seems to recover fast from her shock. Christian smirks at me… That Vixen…

'Mr Grey..' Jenny acknowledges Christian. Christian nods and strolls towards me and hugs me and gives me a long deep kiss.

'I missed you.'

'I missed you too. By the way… this is Jenny. Our new Author…'

'Jenny, Mr Grey owns SIP.'

'I know…' she what! Fine.. now it is my game.

'Christian baby… I will see you after my meeting with Jenny.'

'Ok baby…'

Christian kisses me again and walks out of my office and Jenny's eyes did not leave Christian at all. After Christian closes the door after him, Jenny turns her attention towards me.

'You guys look happy.'

'Look here Jenny… Yes we are happy and I don't need a sub who was interviewed by Christian to tell me that. And I don't want to see you anywhere near Christian or inquiring about Christian or myself. Do you understand that?' I tell her in my most stern voice that actually scare her… she looked shocked.

'Erm.. Ms Steele.. I…'

'I know you have inquired about us to Elena and I don't like it. If this happens again, I will terminate your contract… and I will make sure you will not be able to write again.'

'I..I understand Ms Steele.' She stammers and I have got her there.

'Very well.. now that we are clear, shall we carry on with our discussion?'

'Yes Ms Steele.'

After discussion, we ended the meeting and on our way out, 'I am sorry about the misunderstanding Ms Steele.'

'Just remember what I said.'

'Sure Ms Steele.' She turns and walks away.

That should handle Jenny… I walk back to office to fix lunch date with Christian.


	15. Chapter 15

'Hello, Anastasia speaking.'

'It's me.'

'Yes Christian..'

'Jenny has gone to Elena again. What happen?'

'I told her to mind her business'

At that very moment, an email pings and I freeze at the sender's name.

'Anastasia… I am not…'

'Christian.. wait… Elena just sent an email.'

'I am coming over.' And the phone goes dead.

**From: **Elena Lincoln

**Subject:** Jenny Annette

**Date: **September 26 2011 16.34

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Dear Ms Steele.

It is good to know that now one of Christian's ex sub is working with you. Maybe you guys can share information or Jenny could educate you on how to please Christian. I am quite taken back that you had the courage to tell Jenny off. She is pretty shaken but I don't think she will stop going after Christian. She will get Christian soon when he knows what she can offer that you can't.

Even though Christian seems happy to be with you… he will be happier with me and he has personally told me this. But hear this little girl… no matter what you try, I will have Christian to myself… very soon. Meanwhile enjoy him while you can

Sincerely,

Elena Lincoln

CEO, ESCLAVA Saloons

She sounds like a cheap b****. I bet Jenny would have gone running and crying to Elena when I told her off and that is why she is sending me a threatening e-mail… Now it is time for confrontation. Elena has claimed several times that Christian has gone running to her and he has denied it. I am like a stretched rubber band waiting to snap and I will if I don't get answers now. Minutes later, Christian burst into my office.

'What did Elena mail you?'

'This!' I rotate the monitor so it will face Christian. My 'this' definitely sound harsher then I intend.

'Lets go home… we discuss this at home.'

'No… we discuss this now… I want answers'

'You want to create a scene here Ana?'

'No… but I need to make decisions…'

'Ana.. please… lets discuss this at home…'

'My place…'

'What!'

'Yes.' I think it is time to put my foot down. After a solid one minute silence…

'Fine…'

'I need to tell…'

'I will tell Roach.' Christian punches some buttons and he says, 'Roach… I am taking Ms Steele home. She will not be available for the rest of the business day.' And he ends the call. I wonder if Roach ever manage to reply him. We drive quietly to Pike Market District. Kate is still at work and she is normally back home only after 8. I have about 3 hours. After entering the apartment, I walk straight to the kitchen. I need tea.

'Do you want some tea?'

'Do you have wine?'

'I am not sure.' After checking, 'Nope'

'Tea then…'

I make two cups of tea and settled at the living. Christian is sitting on the three seater couch and I settled with the single seater.

'So tell me…'

'I never went to Elena….'

'She told me twice that you went to her.'

'You trust her more then me?'

'I trust you else I would not have come back to you but she seems to be pretty confident that she will have you soon.'

'Anastasia… You know I am the man of my words… I have told you that I love you and that is how it should be… you know I am monogamous in my relationship. If I am in love with you and physically being with you, what makes you think I went to her?'

That make sense …

'You love me… I love you but all this baggage that is accompanying you is taking a toll on me.' I whispered.

'That is part of me… I can't change my past Anastasia…'

'I can accept your past… but not Mrs Robinson.'

'Why Ana? She helped me to be what I am now… how many times I have to repeat this to you?'

'Christian… listen carefully. She did not help you to be what you are. She helped you to control your anger and divert it into an activity which I consider immoral.. but that is not for me to judge… after knowing that that lifestyle has followers. You have worked hundreds of hours to build your company and your empire and to reach the position that you are here. It is your own effort!'

'She loaned me a 100K to start my business.'

'Have you returned it to her?'

'Yes … with interest..'

'Then?!'

'She is a business partner in ESCLAVA'

'Then do something! I don't want that woman near you or me.' That is my stand.

'Ana… it is not that…'

'I don't care Christian… you know I couldn't stand her…' I must get rid of Elena.

'Anastasia… she is also a family friend. It is not that easy to get rid of her.'

'Fine… then let me know when you can. I will wait.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning… I won't come back to ESCALA until you get rid of Elena. I am sick and tired of her… she has been interfering in our relationship way too much.'

Christian lets a big sigh… I know I am winning this argument.

'Anastasia… you have to give me time.'

'How long?' I asked quietly.

'Time… but please don't leave me.'

'I am not leaving… I am taking a break from all this. It is just too much for mm…' Christian's phone starts ringing and when he checked the caller ID… he raised a finger to me asking me to stop. I hope it is not that b**** troll.

'What! How did he get in?!'

'When did she escape?!'

Who are he and she?

'I don't care Welch… find her! And get the police to arrest him..'

Christian starts pinching his nose bridge… after running his hand through his beautiful ruffled hair Christian looks at me.

'What is wrong Christian?'

I can see trouble in Christian's eyes … am I ready for it.

'Anastasia… if I destroy Elena… she might come after you and she might harm you. She might also damage my reputation.'

'Didn't she sign a NDA?'

Christian laughs…

'No Ana… what I know is what she taught me… so she does not have a NDA.'

'Get her to sign then…'

Christian gives me a don't be ridicules look.

'Ana…'

'Christian… I want to stay with Kate for a while…'

'No Ana… I can't allow that.'

'I am not asking your permission.'

'Ana don't' be difficult.'

'I am not being difficult… you are. You are expecting me to just accept all your accompanying baggage and not giving me a choice.'

'Anastasia… I have told you… this is me… I can't change anything that happened… but I want to change everything that might happen if I never met you.'

This discussion is not going anywhere. I change direction.

'What Welch said?'

'Another problem… don't worry… I will sort it out.'

'Christian… do you know what is your problem? You always keep me in dark… thinking that you are keeping me safe. What you fail to understand is… by keeping me in dark will actually expose me to the danger because I won't know what is actually threatening me.'

Christian nods slowly… I think he is processing what I am saying.

'Jack and Leila… They are after you.' He spills finally.

'Me? I thought Leila is in the rehab?'

'She escaped.'

'How?'

'Jack…'

Jack!

* * *

'So Ms Steele… finally I get you all alone.''

'What can I do for you Mr Hyde?'

'There is a lot that you can do Ms Steele… you have done a lot too.'

I am alone in the building as it is already past six. Jack is flying to New York today and I had to stay back to help him with whatever outstanding work. While waiting for him to approve the final write up, I walk to the kitchen for some tea and he has sneaked into the kitchen quietly. Now he is standing inches away from me. I can smell his breath filled with alcohol. When did he drink? He drank in his office?

'Ms Steele… I hired you for this position and I had to argue with Elizabeth so that I can have you here.'

'If you are not happy with my job, let me know and I will leave.' And I have a strong feeling that this is not about my job. He is up to something

'I am happy with your job but….'

I look straight at his eyes and his eyes are less then honorable look. I took a step back and my back hit the wall. I have no means of escape. Jack slowly places his hand on either side of my face against the wall and his face is only an inch away.

'You have been teasing me a lot and I think it is time to put this cats and dog chase to the end.'

'I don't get you. I have never teased you.'

'You mean… walking in your skirt swaying your hips and showing your skin is not teasing? Then maybe you are right… you were leading me….'

'I think..' and his lips crushed me…. While his little finger was trying to unbutton my blouse. I pushed him and with a swift move, I twist his finger and knocked him with my knees at his groin. He drops down crying out in pain.

'Don't you dare lay your finger on me again Jack! Your taxi will be here in 10 minutes. Good bye'

I rushed to my desk and grab my bag and key not bothered to off my computer and half run out of the building. I stop after the cold wind hit my face.

'What happen?'

I look up and Luke is standing in front of me with a concerned look. I feel my knee gives away and I just crumple down kneeling at the pavement.

'Jack…'

'Come…' Luke helps me up and we walk slowly to my car. Once in the car, Luke asks.

'What is with Jack?'

'He tried to touch me… '

'Tell me what happened Ana?'

I iterate what happen in the pantry and I can see Luke becomes fury. He pulls his blackberry and calls Christian to tell him what happens. After talking, he ends the calls.

'Ana… you have report this to the management first thing tomorrow. Mr Grey will handle it after the complain is lodged.'

'Ok…'

The next day, first thing, I walk into HR to give a written complaint about Jack but Jack has put in a long complaint about my work ethics yesterday morning. I ignored and still reported to the management about it.

'Ms Steele, if this is not true, we will be taking drastic action against you. Filing a sexual harassment complaint against your boss is not something that we take lightly.'

'I understand and I am not making this up!' I said sternly and when I rose to leave, Jack walks in.

What the hell is he doing here?! He should be in New York!


	16. Chapter 16

**_I am updating this story sooner then I intend to due to a review from a Guest saying this story is a goner. The story about Ana reporting Jack is in the past and she is recalling the event when Christian mentioned Jack's name in present conversation. I have indicated in that Jack has been sacked after Ana reporting him to the management. Another comment from the guest review was Christian is not the owner of SIP… if the guest followed the story, then you can see that CG has meetings and sort with SIP management on restructuring and stuff… isn't that good indication that he owns SIP. Also in Chapter 3, Ana's last email says that CG can contact Ana only pertaining SIP work else she will leave. The guest has indicated that this story is stupid and can't read… I am sorry but if you can't follow the story line… then thank you for reading so far…_**

**_In this chapter, I will be recapping some of the events that happened before._**

* * *

We sat and stare at each other for a long time. I know what Jack is capable off. Jack did not go to New York but cancelled the trip and the next day after the incident, he try to frame me for work ethics. Christian intervenes and gives Jack the pink slip and sent him off by noon. Jack had recorded his sexual advancement with all his previous assistants and used it to blackmail them. I was warned by Christian about his character. After Jack walked out, we never heard of him until the threat letter which the security team thinks it might be from Jack and Jack might come after me to hurt Christian.

Jack had gathered details of Christian and every family member including Kate and me and he has been tracking Jack since then. He was nowhere to be found until he attacked Christian with Leila at the garage. Now he has helped Leila to escape from the rehab and I wonder what he has planned.

'Anastasia… about Elena, you have to give me time to sort it out… I can assure you that I will end all business dealing with her. I can't just end everything abruptly as it also involves my family. Will you trust me on this?'

'I feel that I am letting you off the hook easily Christian.'

'Huh… '

'Yah… anyway… you want time.. I will give you time… meanwhile… I need to know… why do you think Jack is after us?'

'Ana.. it's simple… I sacked him because of you… he is after me because I sacked him and you because you caused it…' Christian explains to me like I am a child.

'Now.. how do you think Leila and Jack got together?'

'That I am not sure… they were together when they hurt me and we have handed them to the police… It is puzzling how they manage to escape.'

Kate walks in looks at us with surprise.

'Hey… what are you guys doing here?'

'Talking' I say simply.

'Huh… '

'Yah…'

'What ever.. I am going to Elliot's today and will be back on Sunday night'

'Then I will take Ana back to my place.' I shoot a glare at Christian but he makes an innocent face.

Kate bangs her room door and I turn my attention to Christian.

'I didn't say I am following you to your place.'

'I can't leave you here… They might come and get you here.'

'But we have not solved your Elena's problem. She has been bugging me about me not good enough for you and I can't give what you want. Christian.. she has hurt my feelings. Can't you see that… can't you see why I detest her so much?'

At that moment I hear Kate's door opens so I kept my mouth shut.

'Ok guys… see you all. I have taken my set of keys. Bye Ana… Bye Christ!'

And she is off out the door.

'She called me Christ?!'

I can't hold my laugh anymore and I start to giggle.

'That is musical…'

'What?'

'Your giggle'

'Stop it Christ' was only it took for Christian to launch himself to me. He crushed his lips hungrily to mine and I think if I don't stop him he is going to suck my lungs out. I push him away…

'You are going to suck my lungs out!'

'Oh Ms Steele… what am I going to do with you?'

'Nothing… Come let's eat… I am hungry. All the talking and stress of Elena has made me hungry.'

'Are we going back to my place after that?'

'Yeah… in case the two maniac comes after me… then who is going to look after you?'

I pick up my coat and Christian follows me

'Look after me? Who is going to look after you?'

'Noo.. ' I started locking the door, 'You need looking after.. you were the one got knocked out and left in the garage for someone to rescue.'

We continued our banter until we reach Burger House.

'You feel like burger?'

'No.. I feel like Ana… I want to eat burger.'

'Anastasia… you are soooo… argh.'

'You are so argh…' I caught Taylor laughing at us.

In the mid of our lunch, Christian's phone buzzes. I throw the napkin on the table.

'What now?' I ask irritated.

'Welch..'

'What? How? Fine…' He ends the call and looks frustrated.

'What?

'Ana... let's go home'

'What happen?'

'Tell you in the car.'

On the way to ESCALA, 'Anastasia, Jack has been sighted near SIP and he had broke into Grey House. Guards caught him but he manage to escape and later seen near SIP trying to get in. when the patrol police approached, he ran away.'

'How can he break into GreyHouse? It is so secured!'

'Welch is working on it.'

We reach ESCALA and we duck into the reception from the car because it has started raining. After showering, I slip into Christian's t shirt and my yoga pants and walk to the study.

'Just track them and get them! What do you mean by you can't trace them! You guys are trained army and they can give a slip to you… Stop being ridicules. I want them behind the bars.' The phone flies to the wall and shatters into pieces.

'What happen?'

'Jack and Leila keeps on giving a slip and she has a gun. I just hate it. Why are we having so much of problem around us.'

'Your baggage!'

'Anas…' I crush my lips on him. After a wonderful session, I drifted into sleep.

I hear the piano and check the clock. 4 am. Gosh he is on the piano worrying about everything. I get up and I saw a black figure walking pass the door through the balcony. I rub my eyes and there is no one. I get up to inspect the balcony and the door is closed. I dismiss it … mind plays game when you are tired.

'Christian… '

Christian finishes his final line and ends the music.

'Why are you awake?'

'You were not there? I came to look for you.'

'Come.. there is no point you think hard about this but you can't solve it. Let the experts do their work and you rest. Come…'

'I don't know Anastasia… I am just getting tired of all this. Can't people just leave us alone?'

'I have been asking the same thing.'

We enter the room and I feel a chill. I feel someone is in the room. Then we hear glass breaking in the bathroom. I turn to Christian alarmed and Christian picks the bedside telephone.

'There is someone in my room!' he hiss.

And the bathroom door opens…

'Oh my god!'


	17. Chapter 17 - Realisation

**A/N : I have been trying to finish this chapter for almost a week... due to a busy schedule at work, I am unable to update as often as before... sorry readers and followers. I will try to update as often as possible.**

**Only the storyline belongs to me. All credit goes to EL James. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

A dark shadow rushes out and head straight to he balcony and leaps out. At that very moment, Taylor and Sawyer breaks into the room – armed. I wanted to chase after the dark figure but Christian hold my hand.

'No Ana..' Sawyer rushed to the opened balcony door, chasing after the dark figure.

'But Christian… someone just leaped out of our room…'

'No one sir… ' Sawyer informs.

'How could that be possible?' I asked… if a person leaps from the balcony, they will tumble down 30 over floors and be dead maybe even before they hit the pavement beneath.

'I think there is a inside helper' Sawyer answers my question.

'I think I know who it is.' Christian says… while Sawyer goes into the bathroom to check the damage… while Taylor is checking the closet and other parts of the room.

'Leila..' Taylor says from a corner.

'Yes…'

'How do you guys know?' I ask when Christian also thinks it is Leila.

'Her perfume.' Sawyer chirps in.

'She uses only one specific scent… ocean scent… and the room is filled with it.' Taylor says.

'She has broken Ana's perfume bottles and left three new bottles… all ocean smell.'

'She what!' oh dear… all my favorite perfumes…. Ralph Lorain, my Yves.

'Taylor… check this place. I am taking Ana away.'

'Why are we running?' I just don't understand.

'Ana.. we have people breaking into the apartment… it is not safe. We know Leila is working with Jack and that is not a good sign. They have hurt me before… I can't take it if they hurt you. We must make sure this place is secured.

'Christian.. This is ridicules. It is worst if we are out off ESCALA…. What kind of security we can have in a hotel.' I try to make a point. Christian pauses.

'Ana is right Mr Grey. We will check all the access point and also figure out how Leila could have got into the apartment. If she has leaped out of the balcony, we should have her dead body at the pavement down there but it seems like she vanished into the thin air. I think there is someone in the building is helping her. While we figure this out, I suggest to both of you not to leave the apartment.'

'This is ridicules… it doesn't make sense… you can't house arrest us!' Christian yells.

'I have my business to run…' and he continues blabbering. Taylor shrugs and says, 'Sorry sir… security reasons.'

I love Taylor for being bossy with Christian. I hold Christian's hand and say, 'Your ex-sub is a lunatic who is holding a gun and might just walk up to us and shoot you or me and walk away… she is mad… no law can punish her. So to save our a$$, we should listen to Taylor.'

'Sir… may I suggest you to sleep in a different room tonight?'

'Why the hell is that for?'

'Secu…' Taylor can't finish his sentence – 'FINE!'

Taylor walks out from our bedroom mumbling something to him. The moment he closes the door, I burst into giggles. Christian looks like a hurt child.

'Why are you laughing?'

'Nothing… Come.. lets go to the subs room. That room doesn't have a balcony and it is safe there.'

'I am not…'

'Don't be a child Christian… Taylor knows what he is doing. Come.' I grab Christian's hand and drag him out of the bedroom to my old room…

* * *

Christian joins me at the breakfast bar while I am eating my granola.

'Morning baby…' and he kisses my forehead.

'Morning baby… how is the situation?'

'Taylor has changed all the locks, access code and secured all entry points… no one can enter our home.'

'Good morning Mr Grey? Omelets?'

'Yes Gail..'

'Any news about Leila?'

'She was sighted near SEA-Tac but Welch can't say if she has left Seattle or what she is up to.'

I nod while munching my last mouthful of granola. Christian started with his omelet while I sip my tea.

'Mr Grey… Ana… '

We both turned towards Taylor who looks more relaxed than he did early today.

'There is no trace of Leila or Jack. Based on our last view of Leila at Sea Tac… they would have left Seattle.'

'I hope so too!' I said… slightly louder.

'Any traces of them buying air tickets?'

'No Sir… they would have used a different name… I have checked all options.'

'What ever… but isn't it a little early to feel comfortable.'

'Indeed but all security measures are in place.'

'Alright.' And Christian turns to me and says, 'We will drop you off before going to GEH.'

'Anything… I just need to brush my teeth.'

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing you

**Date: **Septermber 27 2011 15:40

**To: **Anastasia Steele

My Baby…

I can't wait to get home and be with you… I am just staring out of my window hoping that you will fly through it… but rationally I know it will never happen. I am counting the seconds until I see you.

Christian Grey

Lazy CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

He can be hopelessly romantic when he wants to be. I decided to write to him before continuing my manuscript.

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing you too

**Date: **Septermber 27 2011 15:42

**To: **Christian Grey

My Darling Baby…

I wish I too can fly to GEH at this very moment but I am reading my final manuscript… probably I can after that… what say you?

Anastasia Steele

Commissioning Editor, Seattle Independent Publishing

I smile to myself and continued my reading and the familiar ping.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** I am

**Date: **September 27 2011 15:45

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Coming to get you now. Be ready to leave in 10.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

That gives me just enough time to finish my current page. Once done, I packed my bag and informed Hannah, my assistant that I am leaving and left the building. Christian was playing with his keys leaning handsomely against the passenger door. His face lit up like a million watts when he saw me. I hurried towards him and he hugs and spins me around.

We had a wonderful and uninterrupted weekend. We had a wonderful dinner on Saturday at Grey Mansion. Elliot was playing a wonderful boyfriend role with Kate and if my intuition is right, he is going to propose to Kate very soon. We planned a girls day out in two weeks time… Mia as usual wants to change her wardrobe and she is dragging Kate and myself. Kate knows that I am not a shopper and she just shrugged.

'Someone needs to spend Christian's money! Since Ana is not doing it, then I will' she said. Christian just smiled from across the room while chatting quietly with Grace.

* * *

I have put Ana through such a difficult situation. Leila has been trying to harm Ana since Ana became my sub… after sending Leila to rehab, life was peaceful until she escaped again. Leila had Ana at her gun point. Lucky enough, she knew self defense. I regret hitting her for knowing self-defense. Such a childish act. Ana has brought the light from within. I always thought that I am filled with darkness and nothing but self control. With Ana… all my control gone… I have let my mother to slowly breakthrough me and now Ana makes sure that I have a private moment with my mother every time we meet. I love my mother but never knew how to show it but Ana helped me to bring the love out of me. I owe my life to my mother… but I owe myself to Ana…. She changed me to human. I want to lay the whole world at Ana's feet and the only way is to marry her.

My mother likes Ana too.

'Anything… I just need to brush my teeth.' - Ana's words comes back to me. She sounded annoyed that I am getting Taylor to drive her around. Maybe I should get her a car ... and get Sawyer to tail her instead of getting them to drive her. I must give her the space...

* * *

Since Ana stepped into Christian… my lovely son, he has been different. He has been opening up. I am not sure what magic Ana is using over Christian but she is definitely doing a good job. Before Ana, Christian use to be very closed up and he very much kept to himself. He is not comfortable when it comes to touching. My guess is due to his abusive childhood before I adopted him. Mia was the only one person who is allowed to touch him or hug him. I owe big to Ana for cracking up my son and opening him up. He is just bursting with love … like a bottle of champagne. He spends his time worrying about Ana but I am pretty sure that girl is capable of looking after herself …. And my son too. She and Kate are best friends and both my sons are dating best friends. I just hope…

'Mother… '

Christian interrupts my train of thoughts…

'Do you like Anastasia?'

'Yes dear… why do you ask?'

'Tell me your opinion on Ana..' Christian trails… Do I hear wedding bells? I decided to play cool. Just as I am about to open my mouth, Elliot decides interrupt.

'Dear family members! May I have your attention please.' At once we all turn to Elliot and it was pin drop silence. Elliot has never ever called the house to order but today he is holding Kate around her waist and a glass of wine. Kate's eyes were sparkling and dancing with joy. Ana was smiling away from her corner with a knowing smile and Mia looks a little lost and keeps on nudging Ana.

'I Elliot Grey have asked, this lovely lady, Katherine Kavanagh to marry me and she has agreed. We are getting married!'

What? My son? Married? My Elliot? He is done with all the women in Seattle? I am pleased that Kate managed to tame my wild son and oh my… I think I am going to cry. Ana leaps from her seat followed by Mia and they were hugging and screaming. Christian walks over to Elliot and hugs him and pats his back. I have never seen my sons hugging each other… now my tears are flowing freely. Carrick hugs me from the back and whispers, 'Very happy Mrs Grey?'

'Very very happy…. Have you seen Christian like that? So open.. warm… '

'Yes… you guys have been spending lots of time talking…'

'And my elder son had decided to get married… I am really glad.'

'Come… wipe your tears…. Lets congratulate them.' I wipe my tears and looked up to my boys and they were playfully punching each other… they were never like that… forever. I walk over to my boys with Carrick and hugged both of them.

'Congratulations Elliot.'

'Thanks mom! Next is Christian!'

'Hey…. I want to spend more time with Ana as my girlfriend before turning her into my wife…'

After settling down, I walked to the jetty behind our home with Christian. I must find out what is in his mind. He did mention turning Ana into his wife and we got interrupted by Elliot with his wonderful announcement.

'Mother... about..'

'Anastasia is a wonderful girl... I am glad that you met her... and she has a positive effect on you son. I thought you are going to propose to her today when you mentioned turning Ana into your wife.'

'I am getting to it mom... I want to propose to her... I am not sure how she will take it. What if she feels that I am not good enough for her... I think I am not good enough for her.'

'Nonsense Christian... you are a dream for any woman... why do you think so low of yourself?'

'Mother... I am a control freak... What if I drive her away with my attitude.'

'Realizing what is wrong with you is the first step in a relationship. You know what is your problem... so work on it. Give her the space..'

'I am planning to get a car for her... it will give her the mobility to move around without the security suffocating her.'

'Very well son.. I believe Ana will also understand why you are like this.'

Christian nods in agreement. I hug my son and whisper, 'I am happy that you found Ana'

'Me to mom.'

* * *

Oh this is wonderful, my best friend is getting married!

'Ana… Mia… you guys have to be my bridesmaid. We can…'

'We have to pick a theme… a color… and work around it… I have plenty of things to do….' Mia chimes.

'I am so happy for you Kate…' I hug her again.

After spending more time with the Grey's, Christian decided to leave about midnight. I am glad that the wild Kate has decided to settle down.

'Hey…. I want to spend more time with Ana as my girlfriend before turning her into my wife…' Christian's words flashes through my mind…. Christian wants me to be his wife… wife… Christian's wife… Mrs Christian Grey…. Mrs Grey… Anastasia Rose Grey… it sounds heaven.


	18. Chapter 18 - The Kidnapping

_**Dear Readers and Followers.. Firstly I would like to appologise for not updating Shades of Steele for a very long time... Here is an update for Shades of Steele. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**_

* * *

The girls are busy with the wedding preparation and Elliot has left everything to Kate. 'I just want you to be happy baby… plan the wedding as how you want.'

Kate has booked Fairmont Olympic Hotel's grand ballroom as her wedding venue. Her theme color is peach. She wants peach tulips to be used as decoration trimmed with red roses here and there. Her wedding gown is white satin… she has gone for fitting fifteen times! I am just not sure why that many adjustment to her dress. During the fourteenth fitting, Elliot and Christian followed us to the shop…

'I just don't understand why she wants to adjust her dress these many times… I am not going to follow her again' I grumbled to Christian but Christian was quick to reply..

'Your turn is not far away dear!' I turn my face slowly to face Christian… he has a secretive smile on his face. Before I could open my mouth, Kate calls…

'Anna! I need you!' Damn this woman.

'What Kate?' I ask her entering the fitting room. She is holding her veil. Her dress has changed from a trumpet cut to a mermaid cut but with a small train at the back. Her neck has changed from U to dipped neck. Her train now is three feet long… what else does she wants?

'My train… should I make it longer..maybe 10 feet?'

'Kate! You are out of your mind! Your three feet is good enough.' I tell her. I look at the dress maker and she is already stressed up with Kate's requirement.

'Ana… when I walk… I…' I immediately cut her off… 'You are not Princess Diana… you can't have a train like her… so cut it off…' I look at Mia and she is also nodding at my direction. Mia does look tired. Mia was enthusiastic about the whole wedding dress thing but now... even Mia is tried..

'Kate.. look.. could you make up your mind? You have changed your dress so many times.. you can't keep on changing your dress until the day before your wedding!' I try to knock some sense into her head.

Mia and I are her bridesmaid and we have done our fitting long ago. It is a beautiful peach dress with an empire cut.

'Ana… are you sure the dress looks okay?' she finally asks with a small voice.

'Kate… I think your train is good enough, three feet should do. Your net veil is also long so just leave it. Then the three feet train will complement it.. leave your neck as it is… when you have a bun then it will show off you long neck.'

'Yes… I think she is right… it will complement your nice figure and show enough skin.' The dressmaker commented.

'Yess yes… I agree with Ana!' Mia claps.. Finally, after having a word with the dressmaker, Kate changes into her jeans and walks out to meet four of us. By then, I have filled Elliot and Christian with what happened in the dressing room.

'What took you so long babe?' Elliot asks.

'The dr..'

'Elliot, I have told you what happen… please… we can't hear another word about her dress and her whining… sincerely, my ears will start to bleed!' I said with mocked anger. Mia nods vigorously agreeing with what I just said. Christian starts laughing and finally all of us were laughing except Kate.

'Yah.. I am the joke here! You guys are mean… you should not make fun of the bride.' she pouts...

Elliot was quick to hug her and comfort her. Mia and I couldn't help but to roll our eyes with Christian laughing softly.

* * *

Days pass without any surprise... Leila and Jack are nowhere sighted at Seattle and Christian's security team has combed the city thoroughly. No trace of them left us with a light heart and head. The day before the wedding, Kate and I decided to spend time at our old apartment. Mia has decided to meet us at the hotel on the wedding day morning as she will be helping Grace with all the last minute arrangement.

'Do you have to go? You can get Kate to stay here..' Christian says with a tinkle of sadness in his voice.

'Christian, she might not be comfortable here and Elliot might just pop up… I don't want that… the groom should not see the bride 24 hours before the wedding..' I reason to him. Kate and I just need some girls time. Just the two of us before Kate becomes Mrs Grey..

'You don't have security there..' Christian pulls his trick but I know it is for security reasons.

'Send Luke.. but we will be fine.. nothing to worry. Tomorrow morning we will be checking in with Mia at Fairmont.' I reason to him.

'Why not…' Christian starts but I have to stop him from being paranoid. I place my finger on his lips.

'Shhhh … Christian.. don't worry.' With that we had a wonderful deep kiss and parted with heavy heart.. I will miss Christian even if it is less than 24 hours. The last few weeks have been heaven. Christian is a perfect boyfriend that anyone could have and I thank my stars for tumbling upon this Greek god. He has been very attentive to my needs and wants, he doesn't suffocate me, and very encouraging when I signed up two new authors… life is just heaven. After dropping me off at Kate's apartment, he drives away heavy hearted heading to the Grey's Mansion. Christian is the best man with ring along with Ethan. I just can't wait to see how handsome Christian will be.. I might be able to see what a handsome groom he will be in future… if it ever happens. But a girl can hope.

'Kate!' I yell as I enter the house. The house is very quiet and dark. I checked my phone and the text I received from Kate twenty minutes ago saying she has arrived is staring back at me.. Where the heck is she? I walk around the apartment, checking her room, mine and even the bathroom and I couldn't find her anywhere… I quickly dialed her number and I hear her phone is ringing in her bedroom. Again I walk back to her room and her phone is on her bed along with her overnight bag…

'Kate! It's not funny. Where the heck are you?'

Silence consumes the house. I feel a chill air sweeping through the apartment. Luke is due to arrive in another ten minutes… I dialed Christian…

'Christian! Where are you?' I half yell.

'Why Ana?' his voice is alarmed and I can hear tires screeching to a stop.

'Kate… she is missing…' I am pretty sure. Kate doesn't play such trick. She was even excited that we will be spending the night … just the two of us and now she is not here.

'I will be there in five minutes… come out now and wait at the entrance.' He instructs and I am quick to follow. I dash to the main entrance and Christian stops in front of me within two minutes. I fall into Christian's arm shaking.. my mind has been thinking all kind of situation.

'Ana baby… what happen?'

I explain to Christian about the house being dark and Kate is not answering when I called out and her phone is ringing somewhere in the house. Christian pulls out his phone and calls Taylor.

'Taylor… I need the security team at Ana's place. Kate is missing.'

'Taylor is on the way here and let's not alarm Elliot until we know what is happening.'

'Are we going to go up to check?'

'No Ana.. I am not sure if anyone is in your apartment…'

'Kate might be in danger…' I whisper but as I finish my sentence, Taylor arrives in the SUV with Luke and two more men dressed similarly in suit and dark glasses.

'Sir, I will go up to check the apartment before you go in.'

'Sure.. I will wait here.' Christian's arms are protectively around me and calming me down.

'Where is Kate?' I whisper.. I look at her Mercedes parked at the usual spot. Oh Kate… where are you!

'We will find out…' Christian says and his blackberry buzzes..

'Yes… coming' He chucks his phone into his pocket and turns to me… 'Ana.. come.. let's go up… the apartment is clean.'

I walk up to the apartment with Christian holding me around my shoulders. As I enter the apartment, it feels so empty. I search his beautiful face for an answer.

'They are in Kate's room.' Christian fills me. We walk quietly and as I enter. Taylor is on the phone quietly checking on something near the window. The other guards are all over the apartment checking every inch of it. Kate is nowhere to be found.

'Anastasia… I need you to be calm…' with those words, my heart started racing..

'Kate is not in the apartment… Taylor suspects that someone has taken Kate away…'

'What! What do you mean someone has taken her away!'

'There is no break-in ... so I think she would have let the person in.. Don't worry, I am on it… we will get Kate back.'

'Do Grace and Elliot know that Kate is missing?'

'Let's not jump the gun.. They can't be far… Kate entered the apartment twenty minutes before you. She left the building five minutes before we arrive.. she left in a SUV with fake number plate..'

'What! Kate got kidnapped?'

'The video footage shows she actually went willingly.' Christian replies quietly.

'Any idea with who she left?'

'A lady in a yellow trench coat and huge black hat … which hid her face very well. Welch is now tracking the vehicle.'

I just couldn't take it… my best friend is missing the day before her wedding. What am I going to say to everyone?' I started sinking on my feet but Christian was quick to hold me. He leads me to Kate's bed and leaves me sitting on the bed. He is busy making calls and I know he is doing everything that he could to find Kate. I look around Kate's room. Hoping to find something that could help me find Kate.

'The car has been located… 'Christian says but just as he finishes the sentence, a folded white piece of paper catches my eyes.. I leap and grab it.

_Dear Anastasia… I know you are all excited about Kate's wedding but I think you have to go ahead with the wedding with a new bride… Kate will not come back. You and your sweet little boyfriend may want to look for another bride… maybe one of the prick tease that Elliot has fucked around… _

_Till later…. _

'Christian!' I yell with a trembling hand.

'What baby?'

'Someone has got Kate… here..' my tears are now flowing freely. Kate.. my best friend….

'Ana… I am sending you to my mother's. I will come back with Kate…'

'Christian.. no… I want to follow… the letter is addressed to me.. I have to face whoever it is'

'Ana…'

'Christian.. please.' I said sternly.

'Taylor… Anastasia is following' he says but I could hear the strain in his voice. I know he hates to expose me to danger but the letter is for me… saying Kate will not be back… I can't let any psychotic creature to harm Kate in anyway. Just as I lock the front door, my phone rings.

'Helo?' I say trying to sound normal…

'Ahhh… Anastasia… you aren't a bit sad that Kate is missing!' a husky but silently scary female voice blooms over the phone.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Rescue

'Jenny?!' I said immediately recognizing her voice. I have been dealing with Jenny for few months and have spoken to her for hours on the phone. Christian too looks alarmed the moment I mentioned her name. He remembers Jenny..

'Ahh… smart girl… '

'What the hell have you done with Kate…' I ask with a strained voice.

'Nothing yet! Now listen here you little Master stealer!'

'If you even dare to lay your…'

'Wait wait wait… listen here honey… don't you even dare to raise your voice to me or even try to threaten me. Your threat doesn't mean anything to me… buttttt' she laughs like a villain. The laugh actually sends chill down my spine. Christian is still staring at me but hiding any emotions that he should portray.

'You will do what every that I say.' She finishes with vengeance in her voice.

'What do you want Jenny?' I say with a little shaky voice.

'Now… since I have got your attention. I want you to leave Christian where ever he is now.. And drive down to the address that I am going to text you shortly. Come alone! No Taylor… no security… No C.H.R.I.S.T.I.A.N. If you don't do what I say, you are going to be sorry.. really sorry… do you understand?' she asks.

'Yes.. but please don't do anything to Kate.'

'I shall think about it… and listen here… I am dead serious… so.. come ALONE.'

'I will I will…' and Jenny ends the call before I can say anything else. I look up to Christian… his face is a turmoil of emotion – scared, worried, angry, upset and I just have to ask him to stay put.

'Christian… I have to go… Kate needs me. I must go to her'

'Anastasia… listen… I am not letting you …'

'No… I heard her voice… it is threatening.. it is strong and I can hear she mean each and every one word of it… I have to do this alone… no one should follow me.'

'Ana… I can't leave you alone.. to meet that mentally unstable girl! And Taylor… how come the apartment is not secured today? I thought you guys checked the apartment today.'

'Sir… we checked the apartment half an hour before Ms Kavanagh arrived. It was clean.' Taylor replies and I can see how much stress he is under now.

'Sir… I suggest we follow Ms Steele discretely and ambush them when it is suitable.' Taylor is already on full war mode. Luke is also on the phone arranging something with Welch. I just can't concentrate on all the conversation that is taking place around me. Just as I turn to the apartment, Elliot's car stops in front of the apartment. It is getting pretty crowded and passersby are looking upon us.

'Come… let's all of us get up.' Christian hushes… two of us.. with four body guards it's pretty odd to stand at the pavement with strained face.

'Hey guys! What are you all doing here? Where is Kate? I have been trying to reach her but she is not answering her phone… I only can't see her… I can still speak to her right?' Elliot says after getting out of his car. It took a whole three seconds for him to notices the sad, angry and strained faces that all of us wearing.

'What is happening?' he asks… with surprise and concern laced thickly in his voice.

'Come… lets go back to the apartment… Elliot.. come..' Christian asks Elliot.

'But I ..'

'Come Elliot…' Christian says with a stronger voice.

After closing the door behind him, Taylor and Luke were discussing something silently. Just then, my phone buzzes with the address Jenny wants me to meet her and Kate. I look at Taylor who immediately flashes to my side to look at the address. He is mumbling the address to someone over his phone. After a brief nod, he walks back to the kitchen island.

'Can someone explain what the hell is happening and where is Kate! I have been calling her but there is no answer. Her car is outside and she is nowhere here and you guys look troubled.' I winch at Elliot's outburst. Christian leads Elliot to sit on the couch.

'Elliot' Christian says quietly.. looks like he is trying to say the right words but there is no right words. After a few silent moments, 'Kate is missing.'

Elliot's eyes widens in horror. He is angry, surprised, sad… he looks at me and searches for answer. What can I say… I am also upset.

After gaining his voice, he yells, 'Missing! What do you mean by missing?!' Christian explains everything to Elliot as he sits wide eyed staring blankly absorbing everything.

Christian continues after placing his hand on Elliot's shoulder, 'We have sort of located where she is and the kidnapper wants Ana to meet them.'

'I will follow Ana…' Elliot offers.

'No… the instruction is specific… Only Ana.'

'But who the hell is Jenny?'

'Ana's new Author….' But before Christian could finish his sentence, Elliot stops him.

'I just don't get it. Why does Ana's author have to kidnap Kate!' he burst again. It does make sense to me… Christian interviewed Jenny to be his sub it did not take place because I tumbled into his office and he came after me instead. She carried on with her life until I found her. I published her for Christ sake… and now … she wants to be with Christian. And if she wants to be with Christian, she has to get rid of me.

'Elliot… She is after me… she is using Kate to reach me. I am going to rescue Kate.. and the wedding will definitely take place tomorrow.' I say with a strong voice. I am going to get Kate.. even if it causes my life.

'Anastasia… please be careful.' Elliot says but his is so worried that I could see it in his eyes.

'Ms Steele… this way please..' Taylor calls me to the dining table. I walk to the table with Christian leaving Elliot to compose himself. He looks broken and I feel so bad because I have caused it. he is sitting in the living room with both palms on his head and his elbows resting on his knees. Taylor explained his plan on how they are going to rescue Kate and me..

'I don't care about me… just get Kate!' I say after hearing their plan.

* * *

I drive down to the address that Jenny text me and it is a deserted house almost outskirt of Seattle… I tap my fingers impatiently against the steering and suddenly Jenny enters the car from the back door and places a gun at my neck.

'Anastasia…' a quiet chilly voice reaches my ears… and that is definitely Jenny. I glance at the rear mirror and I can see her… the very same yellow trench coat and black hat.

'What do you want?' I ask with a steady voice.

'Anastasia… Now… throw your damn phone out of the window.'

'Why!' and she knocks my head with the gun…

'Do it!' and I throw my blackberry outside the window. Dumb idiot! The car has a tracking device… I laugh to myself.

'Now… follow my instruction and drive!' she says. After driving for thirty minutes, we stop at an old warehouse. We got out of the car and enter the ware house.

'Where is Kate?' I ask her.

'Nice to meet you, Ms Steele.' Jenny says sweetly.

'Why did you kidnap Kate… and where is she?' I ask with a strong voice… I can't show how worried I am.

'Now Ms Steele… firstly, thank you for publishing my book… you gave purpose to my life.'

'Why then did you ..'

'Shut up…' she snaps angrily.. and I can hear her voice across the warehouse. She is dead serious.

'You gave me purpose to my life… but you actually stole my life!' She starts softly but the second half of the sentence slices through me…

'What do you mean that I stole your life?'

'I was supposed to be with Mr Grey… but you! You! You little prick.. you actually popped up like a witch from nowhere! He fell for you.' I knew it! It is all about me.

'But Jenny…'

'Shut up… Now… I know you left him! Why did you come back?'

'I… umm.. '

'You took care of him when he was sick! You should have left after that! You should have left after Leila attacked you… ' Oh… is she with Leila..

'What do you want Jenny?'

'We want you to leave Master!' another voice booms. I look around and as I suspect.. it is Leila.'

'Leila!' I whisper. Both? Leila and Jenny? I just feel immobilized… rooted to the spot.

'Yes… that is Leila… and we want you to leave master. He can have the two of us to please him. We are sure we could do a better job then you.' Jenny says with poison in her voice.

'Where is Kate?' I ask again… I only need to know how Kate is doing… and I just need to bring Kate out. I know that Taylor is watching from somewhere and he will come to get me.

'Need not to worry Ms Steele…. She is still safe… for the moment… sleeping like a baby.' A male voice booms through the warehouse and it is somewhere behind me. As I turn around, Jenny quickly tug my hair and knock me down… Leila was quick to tie my hand at the back. Jack emerges with a sick smile across his face. I am now kneeling with hands behind me.

'Jack… what …' before I could finish my sentence, Jack slaps across my face. The force actually turned my head to left and I am sure I twisted one of my nerves.

'You little b****. You put me on the street… and you are definitely going to pay for it.'

'Jack… please…' I taste some salty liquid.. I am sure it is blood. Another slap to my right …

'Shut up! I speak… you listen.' I look up with tears

'Please let Kate go.. don't do anything to her..' I say pleading. I just can't shut the hell up without knowing how Kate is… what these three idiotic donkeys have done to her.

'I don't want her… but I want you… I wanted you from the day I laid my sight on you… and you and that rich boyfriend of yours..' Jack's voice is clear and pure of hate….

'Master is not her boyfriend!' Leila interrupted. Jack throws a cold glance to her and she shuts her mouth immediately.

'Jack please… I will do anything that you say… please leave Kate.. let her go home…' I plead again.

'I will after I take you away… ' Oh my… take me away? Where? Christian?

'Can I see Kate?'

'Jenny will take the liberty to get Kate back to her family.'

'But why me? Where do you want to take me?'

'You and Christian will only suffer if both of you are apart… and that is what I am going to do. I will make you mine and he will hate you forever! He will look at you like a disgusting animal. He will hate you! That is what I want!… Now.. Up!' I struggle to get up… Jack grabs my arms roughly and pushes me towards the back of the warehouse…

'Faster! Don't you want to see that friend of yours?!'

I quicken my steps to match Jack's. We walked up to the store room and there… Kate is lying unconscious. Oh my…

'Kate!' I shout but she is not moving at all…

'She won't wake up for the next two hours… don't bother yelling at her.' Jenny says... voice still strong. Little that all this three idiots know… I am wired and all my conversation is also being heard by Taylor and his team outside. Now that I am sure they know Kate is here.. safe… I just couldn't be bothered if anything happens to me. I turn to Jack and his eyes spell evil.. and I am going to change that.

'Look Jack.. I am here… alone and I don't understand why you have to tie my hand up! You guys outnumber me and still… are you afraid?' I challenge him. I must try to bait these dimwits to untie me so I can bring then down myself. I want to beat the shit out of these three for victimizing my Kate!

'Don't trust her Jack…' Leila warns…

'I know… she is stronger than she looks. She hit my balls! I remember the pain! You little prick!' Another slap and I swing to my left. I hit my head against the wall and at that moment, Taylor's team breaks in..

'We are ambushed!' Jenny shouts… and all three scowls at me.

'You!' Jack marches to me and I heard Christian's voice.

'Hyde! Don't you dare lay your filthy finger on her! I will make sure you will rot in hell.'

My tears are now flowing freely… I look at Christian and he is really in full war mode.

'Ahh… Grey… we meet again. An how the hell did you get here? Jenny! Were you followed.'

'No! I am very sure!' and I can see Christian smirking.

Before anyone could react to Christian, the police and Taylor bust in with full force. Christian leaps to Jack and pins him against the wall…

'I would love to leave some bruises on your f***king face but I don't want to be arrested the day before my brother's wedding you bastard!' Christian yells at him.. As soon as Taylor puts a handcuff on Jack, Christian dashes to me to untie my hand.

'Ana… baby… you are bleeding..'

'I am fine Christian. Kate…' I throw my arms around Christian's neck as soon as he unties me.

'Ana.. come… the police will take care of everything else… we need to get to the hospital…'

'Christian..'

'I won't take a no for an answer and you and Kate are following me to the hospital.' Christian insisted. On the way to the hospital, Christian inform Elliot and Grace to meet them there. Kate is still unconscious and lying on my lap. Christian insisted for not waiting up for the ambulance.

* * *

Kate has come out of her unconsciousness and on drips for being dehydrated. I am sitting with her listening to how Jenny tricked her to meet me at SIP for a drink. Jenny claimed that I sent her to pick Kate from the house. Once in the car, she just fell asleep and when she wakes up, she is in the hospital. I explained to Kate what happened and she shivered thinking about the risk I took.

'Oh Ana… You took such a great risk to save me… ' she hugs me and cries…

'Oh Kate… please… you are the bride… and Grace said you can leave tonight… we can head straight to Fairmont and have fun with Mia…' I try to cheer her up. Christian has left after Grace said that I am perfectly fine and the bruise will go off… it is just finger marks from the slap I receive. Damn Jack. Jack, Jenny and Leila are detained and Christian has made sure that they will not be granted bail… They will rott in jail was his exact word…


	20. Chapter 20 - Ana's Thoughts

_**Again - I am very sorry for not updating this story for a long time. Here is an update.**_

* * *

Kate is a beautiful bride, even her dress turned out as how she wanted. I roll my eyes thinking the hours we spent in that shop altering the damn dress. It is just 24 hours after her abduction; but she looks very radiant and happy. The ballroom is decorated with white and yellow roses. Yellow and gold chiffon cloth completes the decoration and they have also added white twinkle lights which twinkles and looks like diamonds sparkling. Kate has put in lots of thoughts into the decoration of the hall. The table and chair is also decorated with white and yellow cloth. The chairs are tied into a bow with golden chiffon cloth. I am very happy for her. She was just radiating joy when she walked down the aisle with Mr Kavanagh. Christian and Ethan was the best man and Christian was the ring barrier. After dinner, we had some drinks and dance and Christian is mingling around with relatives and friends.

Kate and Elliott are dancing in the corner holding each other and Mia has left me to talk with Ethan. I decided to rest my aching feet after dancing with Carrick.

Carrick actually spoke to me openly during the dance and he actually touched my heart, 'Ana dear, I am glad that you came into Christian's life. I have never seen him smiling and even being happy. If it is not for you, he would be just another guest in this wedding. Seeing him as the best man and ring barrier is something that Grace and I never thought of.'

I followed Carrick's sight and I saw Grace smiling at a corner and she is having happy tears and talking softly to her mother looking towards Christian.

'I didn't do anything.' I tell Carrick but he shakes his head and smiles widely.

'You are a beautiful witch who has cast the love spell on him. He has never looked approachable before.'

I could only smile at him. After the dance, I sat all by myself at the table sipping some peach juice. Christian is talking to few elderly men whom I think could be his business friends.

'There is the angel!' A high pitched voice startles me. I turn towards the voice and it is grandma Travelyn, Grace's mother. She has been all excited since Christian introduced me to her as his girlfriend.

'He never brought a girl back and I understand now why! He has been waiting for this blue eyed angel. So pretty!'

'Hi grandma.' I smile at her.

'Oh Anastasia, next is you and Christian. I will be waiting for the invitation.'

I am tongue tied. As my brain frantically thinking for an answer, but thankfully Christian appeared from nowhere and rescued me.

'Of course grandma, you will be the first to get the invitation.' Christian replies and kisses me at my temple. 'You look beautiful,' he whispers in my ears.

'Christian darling. Would you do an honor if a dance with your grandma?' She asks Christian and he obliged to her request and off they went.

'Of course' and off he goes. What he said about the wedding invitation to his grandmother was like a dream. I smiled at the thought of saying I do to Christian. I close my eyes and I could see myself walking with Ray approaching Christian who is waiting down the aisle with a smile and happiness dancing on his face.

'Why are you smiling like a lunatic, Ana?' Kate asks and sits beside me, snapping me out of my day dream after grabbing a glass of champagne.

'Nothing. What are you doing here? Where is Elliott?' I look around._ Damn! Am I that obvious?_

'He is arranging the going away car. So?' she asks me again.

'What so?' I ask her to try to brush away what she is actually asking.

'When are you and Mr Moneybag going walk down the aisle?' she shoots me directly.

'I think I will enjoy a little longer being his girlfriend.' I smile at her. Being Christian's girlfriend does make me feel happy. _You will be happier being his wife._ Kate breaks my thoughts.

'He seems to be very happy. You look very happy too.'

'I am happy Kate. He makes me happy, he makes me feel contented.'

'Don't delay too long, you are not getting any younger.' she smiles.

'Yea right. Look Elliot is here.'

'Hello ladies. Kate, are you ready? I have made all the arrangements.' Elliot is so happy and excited.

'Ana, catch the bouquet' she winks and walks away. I have never caught a bride's bouquet before. After Kate leaves, Mia appears looking all excited.

'Come Ana, it's time to catch the bouquet.' She pulls my hand and I resisted.

'You carry on Mia.'

'Ohh don't be a spoil sports' she says and dragged me to where all the single girls are gathered. I caught Christian smiling in the corner standing with Carrick. They are all Kate and my friends and few of Mia's friends. Mia's bitchy friend has been looking at Christian since the wedding was over and she even walked near him so he could see her. But my Christian couldn't be bothered about any of those women parading in front of him. I stand slightly away from the ladies, just to fulfill Kate's wishes.

'Ladies! Now!' and Kate throws the bouquet over her head and I am just not sure, how, but she actually threw it towards me, away from the other ladies who were shouting for it. The bouquet just landed on my hand and Mia immediately shouted, 'Ana got it! Christian! Ana got the bouquet! She is next! You are next!' she claps and jumps. She hugs me and whispered, 'Quick… you are next!'

Christian's arm circles my waist, claiming his possession, and nods towards the girls who is now busy eyeing the bouquet in my hand. Especially Mia's friend, _what was her name? Lenna? Neena? Whatever?_

'Anastasia, shall we stay at Boulevard tonight? I have something to show you.' Christian whispers in my ears and at the corner of my eyes, I caught the bitchy friend is burning with fury. _Let's give her something to burn about!_ I turn towards Christian and whisper back, 'I can't wait!' and he laughs loudly. That girl stomped away while Mia stood there smiling at us whispering.

'Alright, now the love birds are whispering. We don't want to get into the details. Go off. I am off to dance. Come Nancy!' and she walks away with her friend, arm in arm. As we turn, Grace and Carrick approached us looking extremely happy.

'I am glad you guys decided to stay tonight. With Elliot off, I thought I will be waking up in a empty house.'

'Alright mom. Now I want to show something to Ana.'

'Sure honey.' And Grace winks. Now I know she knows something that I don't know. Christian takes my hand and walks out to the awaiting car.

'Where are we going?' I ask Christian after he gets behind the wheel.

'Boulevard.'

'You said you want to show me something.'

'The something is at my mother's place.' He says and smiles at me. I know that smile. He is up to something. And I know he is not going to utter a single word till I see it with my own eyes. I sat back enjoying the view till we reach the grand house. After parking, we enter the house which is now empty and Christian has his wicked smile dancing on his lips and he pulls me up to the first floor and stops at a room door. Christian looks at me and says, 'Ana, this was my room when I was still staying here. I still use this room when I come over. And after 8 years, I actually walked into this room with the decision of staying here again, with you tonight.' And he opens the door. I look into the room.

'Oh my god!' I whispered.

* * *

_**Review please :)**_


	21. Chapter 21 - The Proposal and After That

**Firstly**_** - Applogies for not updating for a while. I know I have left everyone on a cliffy for a while but I just wanted to get a proper chapter out. So here I present, The proposal of Christian to Ana and what happens after that.**_

_**Enjoy and Review please.**_

* * *

The room is lit with scented candle and it creates a romantic mood. The bed is covered with roses and the room is filled with roses and tulips, all in white and red. On the bed, a case with ring surrounded with rose petals surprises me. I walk towards the ring and Christian follows me and he drops to his knees after picking up the ring.

'Anastasia, I know I have been a jerk, controlling, abusive idiot but you actually knocked some sense into my thick skull and showed me that I can also love. You made me crave for your touch and love. I love it when you defy me, even it makes my palm to twitch and I love you with my whole heart. You made me realize that there are hearts and flowers inside me besides floggers and carabineers. Anastasia, do me the honor and be my wife.'

My eyes start to tear. It's happening. Christian is proposing. I dropped to my knees and my tears are full flow.

'Yes Christian. Of course I will be your wife,' I whisper. He slides the beautiful platinum ring with one single huge blue sapphire stone surrounded with white diamonds.

'The blue stone reminds me of your eyes, Anastasia.' And with that, he seals my lips with a kiss that I will never forget. Soon we were lost in each other.

* * *

'Good morning Christian, Ana. Breakfast is ready.' Grace smiles warmly when we walk down the stairs.

Good morning mom.' Christian replies. I smiled warmly to her and greeted her. She envelops me into a warm hug and says, 'Welcome to the family. I know it is early to say but I can see you said yes.' And she taps my ring.

'You knew?' I smiled at her and she nods and winks at Christian.

'He planned it since last week. It took everything in me not to utter anything to you.'

'Mom, you promised!' Christian chuckled.

'I did, but I couldn't contain my excitement. My son! My Christian is proposing.'

'Mom… cut it.' he laughs and starts walking to kitchen yelling Mia's name.

'She is still sleeping.'

'That sleepy head, I should have knocked her door on my way down.' And he sits. I noticed that he is in a very happy and fun mood, thanks to what happened after I accept the proposal. My cheecks heats up and Christian looks at my direction. He smirks when he noticed that I am blushing. A secretive smile shadows his face and I know he is also thinking about the time we spent last night inside each other.

Grace pulls me to the kitchen and started serving breakfast. She started filling us with how the event was successful and how everyone enjoyed themselves.

'Where is Dad?' Christian asks after looking around. It is only Christian, Grace and me and I noticed that her expression changed from warm to worry.

'He is in his study. He wants to see you after breakfast. So Anastasia, when are you going back to work?' she smiles but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.

'Alright.' Christian replies but there is a lace of ice in his voice. I look at his eyes and it is stormy, the very same look that he gives when he is pissed. I can sense something is not right here. Call it instinct but it is not good. I hope it is nothing to do with the proposal.

'The day after tomorrow. I need to do some re-arranging in the apartment.' I replied but my mind is filled with questions. _Why is Carrick not here? What he wants to discuss with Christian? Was it a mistake to accept his proposal?_

'You still go back to your apartment dear?' Grace snaps me out from thinking further.

'Yes Grace. I have my own room there. Now, since Kate is moving out, I am rearranging some of the stuff and also helping her to pack some of her things that she has left behind.'

She smiles and fills my cup with more tea. I just feel that the room temperature dropped few degrees. I quickly finish my pancakes and tea and move to the wash area to do the dishes. Christian comes and drops his plate and whispers, 'We might be leaving early.'

'Anastasia, let's go for a walk. It is a beautiful whether.' Grace suggests but I can hear her voice trembling a little. She is still keeping a calm face but her voice just betrayed her. I walk out through the back door with Grace and my stomach is in turmoil. What does she has up her sleeve and what is going on in the home office.

'Anastasia, I am glad that you are in Christian's life. You saved Christian, you saved the wedding. It wouldn't be possible without you angel. You are a god sent angel for me,' Grace says after a quiet walk away from the house. The wind is blowing warm air and it lightens my mood. Even Grace now looks comfortable.

'Mrs Grey… Grace, I did what I should do. Kate is my best friend and when she is in trouble, I will be there for her. There is nothing great about me.'

'Stop putting yourself down dear. I was so happy that Christian wanted to propose to you. He decorated the room all by himself. I have never seen Christian putting so much of effort. He is so carefree and acting his age. All thanks to you honey.'

'Thank you Grace. I only brought him out of his shell,' I reply plainly.

'Anastasia!' Christian's voice thunders from the back door. I look at him and he looks angry. No, way beyond angry. I can hear the anger in his voice which travelled quite a distance.

'Oh dear. Carrick has told him,' Grace now slips to worried mother mode. _What has he said?_

'Told him what?'

'Anastasia! We are leaving at once! Come!' and he shuts the door. Luckily the glass panel on the door did not break.

'Told him about getting a pre-nup.' Grace says in a whisper. I see her eyes starts to tear.

'A pre-nup? For us?' I asked trying to compress the hurt. I am hurt that there is a pre-nup coming into relationship. Grace nods sadly. Sadness is evident in her eyes. My practical mind reasons, _this is to protect Christian._

'I will speak to Christian. Don't be sad. Good bye Grace.'

I walk is quick as possible and when I open the door, I could hear Carrick's voice arguing with Christian.

'Be practical Christian!'

'If she leaves, might as well she takes everything! I only need her and if I don't have her, I don't have a life. So no pre-nup. Get it?!' Christian yells at the top of his voice.

I reach them by the time Christian finishes his sentence and he storms out of the main door. Carrick turns and sees me. His eyes soften, 'Anastasia, I am …'

'It's okay Mr Grey. I understand why you are asking for a pre-nup. I will speak to Christian.'

'Are you coming?' Christian's voice thunders through the door. I hurried out and he is already on the driver seat ready to zoom off. I get in and before I could buckle, he hits the gas and drives off. I can feel his anger radiating from every pore on his skin. I decided to be quiet. I have calm him down first before I speak to him. We reach Escala faster than it should. _Of course when he drives like a maniac._ We walk into the elevator and he slots in his card. Once all the floor is locked, he pushes me against the elevator. His hand hungrily roams over my body. His mouth ravages mine roughly. He trapped my hands above my head leaving me at his mercy. I know he has slipped into his dom mode. He does slip into it when things go out of his control and I know he needs it. when we reached the penthouse, Christian drags me to the playroom. After I walked out of the room months ago, we never went back into that room. Slowly, the vivid image of Christian, hitting me with the cane comes to my mind. I try to pull my hand but Christian is way too strong. He just drags me to the room and locks the room after we are inside.

'I won't hurt you Anastasia,' he says, but his eyes are not softer nor his voice. He strips me until I am in my underwear. A huge lump forms in my throat when Christian takes off his t-shirt roughly, almost tearing.

'Chh… Christian, calm down.'

* * *

_**So guys.. any guess what will happen?**_


End file.
